Digimon: return of darkness
by etiger1995
Summary: Trace Hinata is a young digidestand who, has been targeted by a darkness that refuses to stay dead. meanwhile Trace's best friend Jessie has discovered that she also has a partner digimon! this story was not well writen during the first few chapters
1. Black death!

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon I probably never will although I can still dream...only the tamers belong to me

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Black Death

* * *

**

"oh for the love of..." a boy started, while running down the moon lit sidewalk. The boy was wearing a black shirt ,with a wight tiger on the front, and a pair of blue jeans. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and semi tanned skin witch was barely noticeable in the dark.

"oh come on...we thought you liked our kind" a strange snakelike shadow said slithering after the boy.

The boy ran past a long strip of stores, then slipped around the corner of the last store, and ducked behind a dumpster. The boy pulled a small device labeled with a "D"out of his pocket, after pressing a few buttons he sat back and gave a sigh.

"come out tamer" the snakelike shadow said. Shifting around the dumpster. The boy looked around the side of the dumpster to see what the snake was doing, but when he looked the creature was gone. He started to turn his head when he heard a voice call his name.

"Trace! where are you?" a concerned voice yelled.

Trace was about to run out to the voice when he felt something cold and metallic wrap around his leg, and yank him away from the voice. A second metallic object wrapped around his face, covering his mouth right as he was about to scream.

MetalSeadramon looked down at Trace who was tangled in his two tails. "hello...you don't have your little friends help now...and you can bite me like they do in the movies so it looks like your done" MetalSeadramon said as he started constricting around trace. "so what do you think of my grip, I think I'm a good wrapper" MetalSeadramon said starting to laugh at his joke. Suddenly MetalSeadramon flinched and let go of trace.

"i thought that your wrapping could use some work" a dark metal dragon-like digimon said floating above the scene with a gauntlet on only one of his arms. Trace looked around and found the other gauntlet embedded in MetalSeadramon's tail

"BlackWarGreymon" Trace yelled with wide eyes at his digimon partner. " time for x digivolution" he said pulling his black digi-vice (the object from earlier) out of his pocket. Trace was transferred into the digi-vice, witch shot up towards BlackWarGreymon and embedded itself into his chest.

"BlackWarGreymon Digi-volve to" BlackWarGreymon's armor peeled off and replaced itself with better more advanced armor. "BlackWarGreymon X" he exclaimed throwing his arms to his sides.

BlackWarGreymon X flew down and used a doramon killer attack on MetalSeadramon, witch threw the large metal digimon into the store that was behind him, destroying the stores wall. MetalSeadramon pulled himself out of the ruble that was left of the wall and used a river of power attack shooting a laser from his nose cannon, BlackWarGreymon X avoided the attack and used black tornado to drill straight threw MetalSeadramon.

"well that was barely worth the digivolution" BlackWarGreymon X said using one of his dramon killers to wipe off his shoulder witch was covered in Seadramon goo.

"do you think that that was the only one of us" said two snakelike digimon appearing next to the digi-egg of MetalSeadramon. The one to the right looked like a giant version of mega seadramon but had red scales. The one to the left of the egg looked almost the exact same as MetalSeadramon but was a bit larger and the head was shaped differently and had no horn

"I'm WaruSeadramon" the one on the right of the egg announced giving the other a quick glance.

"and I would be GigaSeadramon" the one to the left said returning the others look with a grin.

The two digimon suddenly both used there river of power attacks on BlackWarGreymon X, throwing him out of the air and tumbling to the ground. Once BlackWarGreymon X hit the ground he degenerated back to BlackWarGreymon with Trace lying on the ground passed out.

BlackWarGreymon jumped up and picked up Trace right as the two large digimon shot another river of power attack. BlackWarGreymon jumped into the air and began to fly towards Trace's home, while the two hostile digimon fallowed.

Once BlackWarGreymon reached Trace's front door he sat the boy down, turned around, and held both of his hands in the air above his head.

"ready to serenader?" WaruSeadramon asked looking down at the black digimon

"not really" BlackWarGreymon said with a chuckle. A large ball of energy formed above his head as he began laughing. "see ya latter Trace" BlackWarGreymon said throwing the energy ball between the seadramon and himself, causing all three two desegregate.

* * *

When Trace woke up it was about 12:00 noon and he was in his bed and not behind the building him and BlackWarGreymon were fighting behind. That's when he realized something BlackWarGreymon was nowhere to be found.

"BlackWarGreymon?" Trace said looking from side to side surveying his room looking for his friend and partner.

"sorry but...he's not with us anymore" a young girl said walking into Trace's room.  
"what are you talking about Tori...he's got to be here somewhere" Trace said looking at his younger sister like she was crazy.

"i saw him" she said looking down at her feet. "Agumon sacrificed himself for you...to protect you from those digimon" she looked at her brother.

Trace pulled himself out of bed and started to walk to his closet, where he pulled out a backpack a piece of paper a pencil and a pair of goggles.

"what are you doing Trace?" Tori asked giving her brother a questioning look.

"going to find my friend" Trace said heading out of his room.

* * *

** end chapter one but we still haven't introduced our second main tamer! PLEASE REVIEW! Chapters will get longer. Also if you have a character you want appear in the story tell me what they are like and who there digimon partner would be (leave these in your review)**


	2. digimon DS?

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon yet maybe in 15 years or so. I only own original non-submitted characters

* * *

**

**Chapter2: Digimon DS?

* * *

**

"wonder where he was today" Jessie said walking out of "Jackson High". Jessie was a 16 year old girl with black hair, light blue eyes, and she has somewhat tan skin. she had a orange polo shirt, and a pair of tan khaki pants (the schools dress code).

Jessie walked threw the parking lot until she came up to silver dodge intrepid with some dents on the hood. She walked up to the passenger door and peeked in threw the open window, Her mom was asleep in the driver seat.

"mom!" she yelled into the window.

Jessie's mom jumped in her seat, then looked out the window. "sorry Hun...but I didn't get much sleep last night" she said while rubbing her eyes.

"well why don't you let me drive then?" Jessie said trying to make her eyes really big.

"i guess you can but if we crash then your buying me a car to get to work" Jessie's mom said with a stern "I'm being serious look". Jessie's mom scooted over to the passenger seat and Jessie went to sit in the divers seat.

The car was a complete mess, there were pop cans laying on the floor, and coffee stains covering the seats. There were old tools laying in the back seat collecting dust, and some work cloths laying on the floor in the back.

"did I get any emails?" Jessie asked while pulling out of the parking lot.

"no you didn't get any mail either" Jessie's mom said looking over at her daughter. "why do you ask?"

"Trace didn't show up at school" She said turning out of the schools driveway.

"whats so bad about that?" Jessie's mom said looking back at the road.

"he hasn't been there for a week" Jessie said stooping at a red light.

"well I'm sure there is a reason Jess" her mom said, while the light turned green

"how did you get dad to let you use his car" Jessie said trying to change the subject, and making a turn.

"he got the day off...but he has to go for training in Chicago starting tomorrow" Jessie's mom said, as Jessie maid one last turn into their drive way.

"so are we going to go with him?" Jessie ask while mainly thinking "_yes! minny vacation!_"

"the ting is" Jessie's mom began. "We were all going to go...but you've missed to many days of school...so if you miss anymore your not going to pass...so you and me will probably stay here while your father gos to Chicago."

"why cant I at lest stay here by myself?" Jessie said opening the door to the car and hopping out. "i can take care of myself. I can cook, I can clean!"

"well...we'll talk about that okay?" Jessie's mom got out of the car and pulled out a set of house keys.

* * *

Their house was a wight Victorian style two story house with three bedrooms,two bathrooms a kitchen/dining room and living room.

Jessie went to her bedroom as soon as she was able to get into the house. Her bedroom's walls were painted dark purple with photos of her and her friends and family hanging around the room. She had a dresser in the corner of the room, a bed right next to the dresser, a desk setting against the opposite wall. On the desk she had a computer, a small TV, and a pile of junk.

Jessie walked over to the desk sat down in a small chair and began to go threw the pile of junk until she found her 'Nintendo DS'.

She tuned the game on making sure it was Digimon DS in the game slot, but when she tapped the game icon with the DS stylus an email came up with a Koromon hopping around a envelope.

"what the heck" Jessie said trying to figure out what the heck was going on. Jessie tapped the koromon and the envelope opened. A bright light began to shine out of the touch screen, and the DS began to change shape into a small light blue oval shape with a small screen and a round pad below the screen. With the light still shooting out of it the small oval object started to float out of Jessie's hands, then pointed at the floor.

Jessie who was terrified at this point crawled under her bed, clamped her eyes shut and put her hands above her head till she heard something drooped onto her floor. She stuck her head out from underneath the bed to see what it was. It looked just like the digi-vices from her digimon game. She pulled herself out from underneath the bed and picked the digi-vice up.

"excuse me miss where am i" a mysterious voice asked from behind her. She jumped up and looked at her bed where the voice came from, siting on the end of her bed was a Agumon looking at her scratching the back of its head.

* * *

Meanwhile in the digital world a young boy in a brown cloak was walking into the primary village looking threw the digi-eggs. The boy walked up to the main building witch was maid of giant play blocks.

The village looked like a little kids dream it was maid completely out of toys and blocks of all different colors and shapes. Small cradles holding baby digimon and eggs were laying all over the area with Monzimon waiting on them and taking care of them.

"excuse me sir...are you looking for a specific digi-egg?" a voice said from behind him.

"well actually yes" the boy said turning towards the voice to see an elecmon. "thank you elecmon"

"no problem its my job to help the eggs and help digi-destand find there digi-eggs" elecmon said giving a smile. "oh yeah what dose the egg look like?"

"like this" the boy said holding out a black digi-vice with a picture of a digi-egg with black claw marks and tooth marks tattooed all over it.

"a virus type right this way" elecmon said leading the boy into a dark purple play block building. The building was full of holes in the walls with converter belts carrying digi-eggs out of the building and seating them on the ground outside attached.  
"how long ago did your digimon regenerate?" elecmon asked looking up at the boy.  
"about five or six days ago" the boy said looking at all the digi-eggs searching for his.  
"that long ago?"elecmon said going watching the converter belts. "then he should be coming right about now" elecmon running towards one of the holes in the wall. Where a digi-egg popped out with black claw and tooth marks tattooed all over it.  
The boy ran and grabbed the egg and began to rub the side of the egg till he heard a small "crack" sound. The egg began to glow and started to change shape into a small crib will a black hair ball looking digimon, with two large yellow eyes, and two small ears.  
"nice to see you agine Trace" the digimon said in a small yet adorable voice  
Trace threw off the hood of his cloak, picked up the baby digimon, and pulled it close to him. "its nice to see you two botamon" he said on the verge of tears.

* * *

"your...your an Agumon" Jessie said trying to crawl back underneath the bed harder than before..  
"yes im an Agumon...but where am I and who are you"Agumonn said leaning over the bed so he couldwatchh Jessie go under, until he ended up falling head first off the bed and onto the floor. Once he managed to get up he looked straightt down at Jessie with a giantsmile across his face.  
"well your in my house...and im Jessie" suddenly Jessie remembered the digimon shows and games where "digi-destand" would receive small devices and get digimon partners. "and I think...that im your partner" Jessie said looking at the small device that was once her DS.  
"partner? I don't know what your talking about but can I have some food?" Agumon said rubbing his stomach.  
"of course" She said pulling her self out from underneath the bed,realizing that he was more so funny than he was threatening. She gave the 'viscous' creature a smile and left the room.

* * *

**End chapter 2 please review and send character ideas please include what the character looks like there personality their partner digimon and digimon personality (original digimon are welcome if you describe them) also Thank you "NovelistOfTheSky****" for your character who will premiere in this story!**


	3. Third DigiDestend!

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon I own Original Characters that were not submitted by other fanfiction users

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Third Digi-Destand

* * *

**

"so Jessie you've got to go somewhere? For how long? Why do you have to go? And most importantly what if I get hungry?" Agumon asked giving a whimpering look towards Jessie who was wearing the her school uniform witch consisted of a dark blue polo shirt, a pair of tan khaki pants, and wight tennis shoes.

"you'll be absolutely fine Agumon. I'm going to school, for like six hours, because its a law, and we have stuff in the cupboards and the pantry. Any other questions" Jessie said throwing her backpack over her shoulder. Jessie ran towards the door, turned back and quickly said "don't you dare leave the house".

Once Jessie walked out the door Agumon decided to go watch TV. Agumon sat on the couch that was sitting directly in front of the Television, picked up the remote, and flipped threw a few channels until he found a channel with the final episode of digimon adventure on. He watched the scene with Apocalymon fighting the digi-destand and losing.  
Reminded of this scene Agumon began to think to himself "i was so young when Apocalymon attacked...i was so young when any of them attacked" Agumon remembered the events with Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, the dark masters, Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, the D reaper, and all the others.

Suddenly Agumon's stomach maid a loud rumbling sound, and he forgot all the horrible memories of the evil digimon. Agumon jumped off the couch and headed for the kitchen. Agumon looked threw the cupboards throwing boxes and bags of food he didn't want onto the ground, not even caring that he was creating a giant mess. Not finding anything he wanted to eat he began to think about the grocery store that Jessie had told him about that was just a few streets over.

* * *

"BlackAgumon slow down we're not finding anything" Trace said as the pair walked threw the moon lit forest.

BlackAgumon turned around to look at Trace, although you wouldn't have been able to tell without the small amount of moon light, and BlackAgumon's emerald green eyes shining in the dim light. "but Trace I smell something...something I know I've smelled before". BlackAgumon pointed his snout towards a forest in the west and began sniffing the air.

"What do you smell now" Trace said with a sigh

"i smell...smoke...from a camp fire!" BlackAgumon started running towards the woods he pointed two before. BlackAgumon runs surprisingly fast for such a small digimon, with such sort legs.

Trace jumped up and ran after the black lizard digimon.

"how _huff _do _huff _you know _huff _its a camp fire?" Trace yelled at the small digimon, barley able to keep up.

"because I smell _food_" BlackAgumon replied without having to huff. BlackAgumon's mind instantly began to think of all the food that could be there. "hotdogs, corn, smores, ice cream!" he shouted into the air.

Trace ran threw the pitch dark woods not being able to see a thing only hoping he didn't run into anything, until Trace heard a huge "THUMP", as soon as he heard the "thump" he crashed into BlackAgumon who was now smashed between Trace and a large oak tree.

"and that's why we stick together, so we don't end up getting one of us smashed between a genius and a stupid tree!" Trace said giving a chuckle, and extending a hand to BlackAgumon.

"i wonder what type of sandwich I am?" BlackAgumon said still obviously dazed. BlackAgumon took Trace's hand and the two began to continue forward.

The forest seemed to grow lighter and lighter as they progressed threw the forest, this time without running, towards the campfire and whatever else BlackAgumon smelt.

* * *

"oh I hope this works" Agumon said looking up at the sign of the store about witch read "Phills Grocers" in large blue lettering. Agumon was wearing a light brown trench coat with the caller pulled up so it would cover most of his mussel, and a large gray fedora big enough to hide his face. Agumon walked into the store to find that it had six isles each with different types of food in it, it had two check out counters, with only one cashier on duty and four people in line to check out.

Agumon decided to go down one isle at a time starting with the first and ending with the sixth.

Agumon disliked the first isle witch was filled with fruits and vegetables, witch he didn't care for much, he maid hissing and growling sounds at a pineapple witch pricked his hand when he tried touching it.

The second one he enjoyed, it was filled with cereal boxes with funny cartoon characters on them, he especially liked the little leprechaun on the lucky charms. He spent a few moments there reading the backs of some boxes, or trying to figure out some of the puzzles on backs of others.

The third wasn't his favorite but he didn't mind stopping in that isle. This isle was full of only meat. Agumon spent a good time looking at the different types of meat, he attempted to pick up a pack of beef and ended up cutting it with one of his claws on accident. Not wanting to get in trouble he immediately "took one for the team" by shoving the whole package into his mouth meat, plastic and all.

As Agumon looked down the fourth isle he eyes began to glow and his mouth dropped open, his favorite food of all time lined the walls. Ramen. Agumon grabbed all of the ramen he could carry and headed for the exit.

"Hey buddy you need to pay for that!"A man behind one of the check out counters yelled as Agumon was about to exit the store.

Agumon turned so fast that his hat fell straight of his head, and his trench coat flew open exposing his lizard like yellow body.

The cashier immediately ducked under the counter yelling "Dinosaur! Dinosaur I just saw a Dinosaur!". The last person in line looked from side to side not seeing any "dinosaur", only a hat and a coat laying on the ground next to automatic door.

* * *

Trace and BlackAgumon had walked all night and even into morning. Morning in the digital world is much different than morning in the real world instead of slowly rising the sun just pops into existence, it goes from pitch darkness to bright sunny weather in less than a second.

"Agumon do you think that you could digivolve into something big enough to carry me and still take us towards the fire" Trace asked falling back against a tree, and forgetting what BlackAgumon could digivolve into besides BlackWarGreymon.

"I'm to hungry to digivolve" BlackAgumon said plopping down at Trace's side, while rubbing his grumbling stomach. "otherwise I would try digivolving into SkullGreymon".

BlackAgumon sniffed the air quickly, grabbed Trace by the arm pulled him out of the way as a large wolf like digimon charged out from behind the tree that Trace was leaning on.

This digimon looked similar to Garurumon except he was more heavily built and instead of blue tribal markings on his fur there were a dark almost blood red marks replacing them, and the digimon's hair was sticking up and appeared to be like spikes.

"wow a Garurumon wannabe" BlackAgumon said looking into the large digimon's dark brown eyes.

"my name is Strikemon" the large digimon said bearing its teeth and giving a low growl. "and it seems like your the wannabe...an Agumon wannabe"

"hey my BlackAgumon is better than any Agumon that ever existed" Trace yelled at the large wolf digimon

"yeah lets see the mighty Strikemon after I do this!" BlackAgumon said as Trace held his digi-vice towards the digimon. A golden light began to shine on him and he began to change shape into a giant skeleton like dinosaur, but mid transformation he shrank back to his normal form. "oh great I'm still to hungry to digivolve" Strikemon began to laugh so hard that tears started running down his face.

"that's just pathetic, and here I thought you were an actual threat" Strikemon said as a young man appeared behind him, the guy had a slight Irish accent. The guy had semi long dark brown hair and green eyes with a small ring of hazel at the edge. He was wearing a plane red t-shirt, and a pair of black combat trousers. He looked like he was at least eighteen

"Strikemon your right that is a little pathetic" the guy said with a big grin.

"we are not pathetic! And you look _familiar_ "Trace said angry, but then began thinking of why this boy who was two years older than him was so _familiar. "wait is your name Will?" Trace asked staring at the older Tamer_

_ "that would be me" Will said with a grin

* * *

_

please review any feedback is good feedback. please also if you can submit Oc's (original digimon are welcome). I decided that i should add another digi-destend witch would be Will and Strikemon who belongs to NovelistOfTheSky and appear in The story Trial and error (.net/s/6188724/1/Trial_and_Error)


	4. Memories and new Challengers

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon I only own a few of the Oc's That appear in this fanfiction

* * *

Chapter 4: memories and new challengers

* * *

Agumon stood over a large pot of water witch was boiling on the kitchen stove, with the help of a small stool. Agumon jumped off the stool onto the hard tiled floor. He walked over to the small island counter that sat in the center of the room, pulling the stool with him. The counter was covered in ramen noodle packages some were chicken and others were beef and pork. Agumon grabbed one of the ramen packages and dumped its contents into the pot, and throwing the plastic package aside to have it land on the floor.

Agumon had repeated this for about 7 minuets till all the noodles were in the pot and all the packages lie empty on the floor. Agumon stepped off the stool and began to look threw the cupboard and drawers that lie beneath the counter, throwing all the utensils he didn't want onto the floor to join the mess with the ramen packages. Agumon finally pulled out a large wooden stirring spoon and returned to his position over the large pot of ramen.

The front door creaked open as Jessie walked into the large wight house and out of the rain. Her wet shoes squeaked against the wooden floor of the small entrance hall. She looked from wall to wall since she had never realized just how creepy the house was when she knew there was no one home to greet her, aside from Agumon. The walls of the entrance hall were painted tan, and had three of four pictures of her family hanging on each wall. Suddenly a large crash sounded from the kitchen witch was the first of the doorway to the left of entrance.

"oh great" Jessie said as she walked into the large room clenching her fist. The tile floor was covered in plastic wrappings and cooking equipment. Every drawer and cupboard was open with its content poring out onto the floor. The sink witch was located on the island counter was running and about to overflow. The stove was left on and had a large black pot with boiling water siting on top. There was also a quiet moaning coming from the other side of the island counter.

"Agumon what did you do!" Jessie yelled waving her fist in the air towards the opposite side of the counter. Jessie began to walk around the counter only to find exactly what she suspected, Agumon laying face first on the floor.

"some one needs to clean this mess up" Agumon said jokingly, while picking himself up off the floor. Agumon walked up to Jessie with his head to the ground knowing that he was going to get in trouble.

"Can you please explain whats going on here" Jessie said in a aggressive tone, she closed her eyes and clinched her fist tighter than before, waiting for a answer from the small reptile like digimon.

"well at first I was really hungry" Agumon paused and looked up at his tamer to see that she was waiting for him to continue. "so I dressed up in some of your fathers cloths and walked over to the store you told me about." He looked at Jessie again to see she was displeased with what he did, so he continued. "and eventually I found this ramen and I thought I could make you something for when you get home along with make my favorite snack".Agumon closed his eyes and waited for Jessie to yell at him. Suddenly he felt two warm arms wrap around him.

"thank you Agumon" Jessie said in the most sympathetic voice she could use. "your the greatest partner I could have ever ask for" Jessie released Agumon from her hug and went to get some bowls from the cupboards above the stove.

* * *

(this part is mainly Trace's point of view/ memories from Trial and Error chapter 11)

Trace was standing outside one of the original digi-destand's, Yoli's, family store wondering where he was going to find the a single specific digi-destand in the middle of Japan, where most of the digi-destand are chosen from. Trace had BlackWarGreymon hide in a nearby ally, to warn him if anyone with that fit the description of Will would happen to be around.

Trace walked over to BlackWarGreymon in the small ally. The ally was what you would think to see in a large city. It was a small dark area with a single dumpster against the back wall, with cardboard boxes lining the walls to ether side of the dumpster. BlackWarGreymon was siting on the dumpster, messing around with his dramon killers.

"you seen anything?" Trace asked with an annoyed tone, to his partner who seemed completely bored.

"was I supposed to be looking for someone" BlackWarGreymon asked sarcastically as to say no I haven't, while strapping his gantlets back onto his arms. BlackWarGreymon's eyes snapped open and he pointed one of his claws out of the ally as a boy who looked only a little older than Trace passed by.

"did he match the description?" Trace asked with a somewhat calmer less stressed voice then before.

"no I just felt like pointing" BlackWarGreymon said closing his eyes agane. Making a mental note to teach Trace how to ask less questions and trust him more.

Trace and BlackWarGreymon sat and four about seven minuets and still no sign of the boy. Trace decided to go and sit on a bench he saw near Yoli's store, BlackWarGreymon stood on the roof of the building behind him. After another few minuets of waiting the boy exited Yoli's store, Trace examined him as he passed by, everything matched his clothing his hair and eyes.

"Your Will right?" Trace called just hoping it was him, so he didn't have an awkward moment.

"What of it?" Will said turning around to face Trace.

"chill I'm only the messenger" Trace said raising his hands in defense.

"on who's behalf?" Will said rubbing his eyes obviously frustrated.

"The soverigns" Trace said trying to put it simply

"I'm surprised there talking to me" will said laughing while rubbing his head, witch surprised Trace. "who are you anyway?" Will asked, which didn't surprise Trace the only thing he had ever done as a digi-destand was deliver messages for the soverigns, be began to think about how he was so much more useful.

"Trace, can I just give you the message so I can leave already" Trace said still stuck in thought about how he could do so much more.

"what is it?" Will asked in a low voice.

"they want you to form a new team" Trace said without thinking about the voice he used.

"are you joking a new team" Will said as his voice rose."They expect me to be the guardian,to protect the digi-destand here. I'm only one person and now they want me to form a team?" Trace tried to ignore his reaction.

"so whats your answer?" Trace asked impatiently, BlackWarGreymon was probably rubbing off on him he though. Will covered his eyes with one of his hands.

"Tell them,if they want me to form a new team they have to contact me directly. Did they give any reason why they wanted a new team?" Will asked

"they want you to hunt down David, and eliminate him" Trace said slowly noticing the effect on Will.

Trace ignored the rest of the conversation only knowing that Will wanted no part in the soverigns plane and to be honest Trace didn't want to ether. But they would both play there parts.

* * *

"wait would your name be will?" Trace asked the older tamer.

"that would be me" Will said with a grin spreading across his face.

"do you remember me? I'm trace" Trace asked folding his arms, hoping Will would see him as a friend and not just another kid.

"of course you gave me the worst message the soverigns ever gave me" Will said jokingly, as his partner Strikemon changed forms back to Lightmon who basically looked like a gabumon except the lack of a horn, the fact that his coat was brown instead of blue, and he had darker skin.

"Do you know any way back into the real world, and if you don't mind could we stick with you for a while, its been a week or so since I've seen anyone besides Agumon" Trace asked while pointing to BlackAgumon.

"of course, its been a few weeks since we've seen anyone ether so it would be a nice change of pace." Will said as he and Lightmon started lead trace and BlackAgumon towards the area the were staying.

* * *

"now what do we do" Agumon said looking around the kitchen, witch had gotten worse over time it took for the two to finish all the ramen. Now the kitchen wasn't only littered with cooking equipment and ramen wrappers but now it had a broken bowl and at lest a pound of ramen spread out on the floor.

"well I guess we have to clean it up" Jessie said plainly. Jessie exited the room for a brief moment only to return with a mop, a broom, and a dustpan. Jessie handed Agumon the broom and Dustpan and was about to start moping up the mess when she heard a knock at the door. Jessie walked to the front door.

"excuse me" a large dark voice said from behind the door. Jessie put her ear up to the door to see if she could hear it better.

"Let me in!" The voice said again, this time Jessie could hear it easily. Jessie backed away from the door slowly until she was in front of the kitchen door. There was a small beating at the door that slowly started growing louder and louder. Jessie ducked into the kitchen right as a large Brown furry arm extended threw door causing splinters to fly everywhere embedding themselves into the walls, a second arm shot threw the door even farther threw the door. This arm was more mangled than the first, it had cuts all over the hand and a bandage covering part of its fur. Both of the arms bungeed back into the door pulling it off its hinges with a huge snap.

"Agumon run" Jessie said running into the kitchen full of fear. Agumon was still pushing the mess on the floor into a pile with the broom.

"what why I didn't think that the mess was that bad" Agumon said looking up at Jessie with a confused look.

Jessie garbed Agumon and pulled him behind the island counter. Just as she pulled him behind the counter a large figure entered the kitchen. The figure was a large brown fury, human like digimon, with long dangling arms one with cuts and a bandage on one hand, and a large bunny like hat with dangling ears placed on its head. The digimon jumped up onto the island counter right above Jessie and Agumon. Jessie and Agumon looked up at the digimon who didn't seem to notice them yet.

"what is it" Jessie asked in a whisper while still keeping her gaze on the large digimon.

"that's Wendingomon a champion level virus type digimon" Agumon whispered back. Thinking he should digivolve, although he didn't know how to.

"Where are you!" Wendingomon yelled in a deep voice. His head moving from side to side. He gave a slight smile as he began to shift his head down. "I found you" he said with a brief chuckle looking at Agumon. He pulled back one of his arms and whipped it forward into Agumon, throwing him into the closed stove door.

"Agumon!" Jessie couldn't keep herself from yelling with fear for her partner.

"and now for the human" Wendingomon said with disgust at the word human. He pulled back his arm and was about to use the same attack on Jessie that he had just used on Agumon. All of a suden Jessie noticed a small beeping coming from her pocket, and time seemed to freeze. Wendingomon was stuck in his attack position. She turned around and noticed that Agumon had picked himself up and about to jump into the way of Wendingomon's attack to protect her. Once she realized what Agumon was about to do a glowing light shot threw her pants pocket and a golden sphere consumed Agumon, the sphere grew until it touched the ceiling. Once the sphere faded away time started back up and Jessie was in the same position she had been.

Wendingomon threw his arm forward only to have it intercepted by a large horn, that was attached to Agumon. Agumon had grown much bigger and now had a longer tail, stripes running down its back and legs, and a large bone skull covering his head. Jessie suddenly realized what had happened

he had digivolved into the champion stage, he was now Greymon.

Greymon used the three large horn's on his head to push Wendingomon off of the island counter and plummet to the floor.

"its not nice to pick on little girls" Greymon said in a much deeper darker voice than Agumon could have. Greymon lifted his head up into the air and charged a large ball of fire in his mouth. Wendingomon pulled himself up enough to see over the counter just as Greymon released the fireball.

Wendingomon was lieing on the ground, as his data began to fly into the air and disappear, he let out a cry of pain then whispered to himself. "these dirty humans...they have not won". Wendingomon let out one last growl and disappeared.

"that was novaflame" Jessie exclaimed to her digimon once Wendigomon was completely gone. Jessie ran over to her newly digivolved Greymon and hugged its large stomach.

"I know what it was, but it did burn my mouth a bit" Greymon said jokingly while giving a smile. Greymon walked over to the sink and stuck what little of his mouth he could fit under to take a drink.

"now how are we going to get you back to Agumon" Jessie asked pacing back and forth behind Greymon.

"i dont know but I don't think ill get used to this form" Greymon said shrugging his shoulders and going back to getting his drink.

Please review all feedback is good feedback. I know at the end it was less descriptive but that was because I had a strong need to finish this chapter at 2:00 in the morning. Still need more Oc's, big thanks to all of you who have already submitted characters especially NovelistOfTheSky who has helped me quite a bit.


	5. Three New Players!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon only some of the Oc's that appear in this fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 5: Three new players

* * *

Two young boys walked down the halls of Jackson High, shifting threw decks of trading cards, pulling some of the cards and asking if the other boy wanted to trade, every now and again the boys would trade the cards the other offered. They did this everyday that they got to school early, they always had about twenty to forty minutes to trade and battle digimon trading cards.

One of the boys was sixteen, and stood about six foot two. He had short brown hair and and light red eyes. He was wearing the school uniform of a orange polo shirt and a pair of tan khaki pants. The second of the two boys was about fourteen and was about five foot, he had just transferred into Jackson high. This boy also had brown hair but it was down to his shoulders, he also had blue gray eyes. He wore a blue polo shirt and tan khakis.

"i wonder where he is" The older one said. He shuffled threw his cards looking for one in particular.

"he'll be fine Joey" the younger one said also looking for a certain card. Once he found it he showed it to Joey. Veemon. Joey's favorite digimon was Veemon he had been opening boosters for months trying to find that digimon.

"how about we go over to his house and check on him, I'm sure he'll love to meat our new friends David" Joey began to shuffle threw his deck also until he found something that David wouldn't pass up. Hawkmon.

"sounds good although I don't think that his sisters will be okay with us just stopping by" David said handing Joey the Veemon card in exchange for the Hawkmon. Both suddenly noting that they needed the armor digieggs and armor digimon.

Both of the boys put their decks into their pockets, and walked too there first class right as the bell range.

The first class of the day was always the worse fore Jessie. Only being able to do one of two things, sleep and get in trouble or listen two Mrs. Heffer. Mrs. Heffer was a thirty nine years old and seemed to ramble on and on about her lessons even after the class was over. Of course Jessie had chosen the first choice and sleep threw Mrs. Heffer's English class, but surprisingly didn't get caught. Jessie has sat threw four more classes till her favorite part of the day. Lunch.

Lunch was the easiest part of the day, the part of the day where she could sit down and talk with her friends. Today not many people were here, and only a small hand full of them she actually considered friends. Usually she would be siting with Trace and a few of there friends, but today she felt like siting by her self, and attempt to figure out how to return her partner back to his original Agumon state, instead of having him unable to leave her kitchen without breaking a wall. After only two minuets of thinking of Agumon her mind began to wonder, she started thinking of what Greymon might be doing, since he was after all stuck in her kitchen. She began to wonder why Wendingomon had attacked them.

"hey mind if I sit down" A voice asked from behind her. Trace was her first thought, but when she turned around she was disappointed to see that it had only been Joey.

"oh sure Joey" she said as she attempted to go back to day dreaming.

"me and David were wondering...do you want to come look for trace with us" Joey began taping his fingers against the table waiting for a response.

"where are you going to look?" Jessie asked curiously. She cocked her head and waited for Joey to respond.

"we were thinking of going a few place's he would go...like the old park, the abandoned building that you guys souped up, and his house" Joey said it like those were the only place Trace could even exist.

"well ill come but don't expect to much help" Jessie said getting up to go to one of the vending machines.

Once school released Jessie went straight home. She had told Joey that she would meet him and David at the old park around five. Once Jessie took one step into the house, witch was pretty easy with the lack of a front door, Agumon jumped onto her pining her to the floor.

"i got ya!" Agumon yelled with a huge grin.

"yeah you got me" Jessie said excepting defeat. Then she noticed. "Agumon how did you get back to Agumon...I mean your not Greymon any more! How did you turn back?" she asked quickly as she began walking up to her room, with Agumon fallowing so he could answer her.

"well I did what I do best!" Agumon said as Jessie walked into her closet to change out of the school uniform.

"what would that be, eating us out of house and home" Jessie said threw the wooden door.

"no...fine I mean what I do second best then"Agumon replied jumping onto Jessie's bed.

"oh sleep" Jessie said threw the door with a I know I'm right tone.

"exactly" Agumon said with a smile. He waited a few more moments for Jessie to get out of her closet. When Jessie finally exited the closet she was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jean-shorts. "so where you going Jessie?" Agumon asked tilting his head.

"well we are going to look for a friend of mine, and show a pair of digimon card game freaks a real live digimon" Jessie said with a evil grin. She gave a slight chuckle and walked over to her desk to grab her digivice, and cell phone, then lead Agumon to the park where they would begin there search for the elusive Trace.

* * *

BlackAgumon had snapped awake in the middle of the night, something had been watching the small camp. The camp was maid up of a small wood burning fire and a log to sit on. The camp sat in the only clearing in the entire woods, and BlackAgumon sensed it was something's territory.

"Trace...Trace" BlackAgumon said poking his sleeping team mate. Trace rolled over to ignore BlackAgumon's pestering, but BlackAgumon proceeded poking until finally Trace pulled himself up.

"what do you want" Trace said in a grumpy tone. Trace then pulled out his digivice, gave it a quick glance, and gave a glare to BlackAgumon. "its two in the morning Agumon"

"somethings watching us" BlackAgumon stated shifting his head from right to left searching for the stalker. Trace quickly stood up and walked over to where will and Lightmon were sleeping, BlackAgumon fallowed and gave Trace a node of the head.

"one...two...three!" the two said in unison as they pushed the two over to wake them up.

"that was a little unnecessary" Will said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His accent seemed to show more when he was tired.

"yeah whats the big idea" Lightmon said with a bit of a scowl on his face.

"Agumon thinks something watching us" Trace said in a hushed tone, his eyes looking from side to side.

"you sure?" Will asked suddenly becoming more alert.

"Absolutely" BlackAgumon said pointing his snout in the direction of the spy.

"looks like we've been found" a female voice said from the direction that BlackAgumon pointed, the voice was happy and seemed playful, not threatening like you expect things in the digiworld to be.

A figure walked into the light. She was a girl no older than Trace, who was about five foot four, seeing how she seemed to be an inch or two taller than Trace. She had black hair that seemed to stop a little past her shoulders, and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of black jean shorts.

"I'm Tyler Ookamiza but you can call me Tai and this is my partner Labramon" Tai said as a small tan/wight dog like digimon with droopy pink ears and tail, shyly walked out of the woods from behind her.

* * *

"okay we've searched everywhere in this park and those two idiots still aren't here" Jessie said laying on the end of a old green slide.

"chill out" Agumon said from one of the old yellow swing sets that sat near the slide. "I'm sure there coming, no one ditches the most amazing tamer of all time!" Agumon said hoping the complement would calm her down.

Jessie quickly grabbed her phone out of her pocket and gave a loud sigh, she sighed once again and flipped open the phone. The caller ID said Joey.

"when are you showing up" Jessie said in a stern voice.

"Well we saw you at the park and thought that you could handle that so we went to the abandon apartment building" Joey said scratching his head on the other end of the phone.

"your still there I assume?" Jessie asked.

"yeah I guess you and Trace are the only ones who know the code to unlock the front door"

"yeah I think we are" Jessie signaled for Agumon to fallow her. "we'll be on our way over"

"kk" Joey said hanging up the phone.

Jessie and Agumon began walking to the building where the others were. The building was an old run down hotel building that Trace's father owned, Trace's Father originally planed two use it as a hotel for a chain he owned, but when it turned out to be to small he had given it to trace to use as he pleased. The building was around fifty years old and had about twenty five different rooms the building had two large alleys on ether side of it. The outside of the building was a basic brick structure with a large red sign hung above the main entrance, witch was like any other hotel a double glass door with green wood trim, and gold pull handle.

When Jessie and Agumon reached the building Joey was pulling The handle as hard as he could hoping break in. Jessie simply walked up to the door, typed the security code into the electronic lock Trace's father had installed, and opened the other one of the double doors that Joey didn't attack, ans slipped in. Joey keep working on the door even though Jessie opened the door, while David was asleep right next to the door, but both seemed to ignore or not notice Agumon.

"Hello! Living digimon here!" Agumon shouted at the two trying to be as loud as possible. David shot up and looked the digimon in the eyes.

"oh sorry I thought you were Hawkmon" David looked at Jessie who gave a questioning look while a birdlike figure walked out of the ally beside the building and stood next to David.

"I'm Hawkmon" it said in a gentile female voice,while giving a bow. Joey looked over at the digimon and stopped trying to open the door. He walked over to the other side of David and snapped his fingers. A Veemon walked out of the ally and began to jump up and down.

"I'm Veemon the greatest digimon ever" Veemon said showing how humble he truly was.

"Darn I thought I would be special" Agumon said more than a little disappointed

"don't worry your the only one who maid champion!" Jessie said trying to encourage the little yellow digimon.

After about thirty minuets the group of six emerged from the hotel, with no sign of trace. They began walking towards the last of the destinations, and probably the most dangerous. Trace's house.  
Trace's house was a large brick house with two floors the house had all the doors and windowsills were all painted wight. The house had two porches one in the front and one around back, the one around back being closed in. The house was also attached to a large garage.  
As the group walked up to the front door the garage door opened and a car pulled out into the drive way. Jessie and Agumon walked up to the car window and peered inside, siting in the drivers seat was Trace's father who looked for the most part like an older version of trace, with tanner skin.  
"hello Jessie, you looking for Trace" he asked.  
"yes Mr. Hinata" Jessie said with a hopeful look. She noticed that everyone but Trace was present in the car.  
"I'm sorry Jessie...but Trace isn't home at the moment" Mr. Hinata said shrugging his shoulders. "anyways he'll be back any moment now, and we're not going to be back for a few days" Mr. Hinata said giving a smile.  
"going on a trip" Jessie asked mainly out of curiosity.  
"yep...hope Trace doesn't make you guys wait to long" Mr. Hinata said steeping on the gas and taking off out of the drive way. The six walked into the house only hoping that Trace would get back soon.

* * *

End chapter 5. I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter ever but the next one will be much more eventful. Joey was maid by my friend Austin who doesn't have an account, David was maid by Phantomguy700, and Tyler was maid by WolfSummoner93.


	6. More and More

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon only the non submitted characters.

* * *

Chapter 6: More and More

* * *

"Okay" Tai said walking up to Trace and Will arms outstretched into the air, giving a large yawn. The three had just woke up. "so where are we going?" Will and Trace hadn't thought on where they were going to go.

"well I need to get back home, there's been some pretty weird stuff going on lately there" Trace looked to BlackAgumon who gave a slight node. " someone or something has been sending evil digimon to attack some of the American digidestand, that's actually why me and Agumon are here" Trace had explained what had happened up till he fell unconscious, from there BlackAgumon took over.

"so virus digimon are attacking digidestand?" Will and Lightmon asked in unison.

"yeah but we forgot how to get out of the digital world" Trace gave a grin and began scratching the back of his head.

"can you teach me and Labramon!" Tai asked quickly giving a pouty face. Trace and Will both gave a quick questioning glance. "you told us that you and Agumon became one living being... BlackWarGreymon X is what you called it" Labramon gave her a that's not a good idea look and sat down at her feet like a normal dog would have.

"I'm not sure how I would do that" Trace scratched the back of his head again.

"I'll help you get back home, but then I'm heading back to Japan to tell the others, but ill come and help out in a few days" Will and Lightmon signaled for the others fallow them and began to walk away.

"what are you going to do?" Trace gave a questioning look to Tai.

"I don't know...i don't really have family to stay with so maybe I could come and help you"

"sounds good to me, my friends would be happy to see you, and Agumon could finally have someone to play with while I'm in school"

"Finally" BlackAgumon said under his breath. Trace, Tai, and there digimon gave each other a smile and ran to catch up with Will and Lightmon.

* * *

"so now what do we do" Joey said siting down on the sectional sofa that sat in the living room. The living room was a large with light brown carpeting, and tan walls, that was located on the first floor. The walls were littered with pictures of Trace's twin sisters Sierra, and Tori. The room had a large sectional sofa against the back wall of the room, with a chair siting next two it, and a 48 inch (121 centimeter) flat screen Television on the opposite wall.

"well I'm going to go use the computer" Jessie left the room to use the computer. The computer was in Trace's room. Trace's room small for a bedroom only having enough room for a twin sized bed and desk with a computer. The room was painted black with two red and wight lines that went around the room.

"don't remember him leaving you on often" Jessie said walking into the room, and noting that Trace barely ever leaves his computer on in fear of getting viruses. Jessie logged into facebook and clicked around for about six minuets, when suddenly a black program box popped up. The program read "digiport open yes/no". Jessie paused for a second to review what had happened the past two days, she clicked yes.A bright light began to shoot out of the computer just as it did when Agumon had appeared. Except this time Trace, a girl about their age and two digimon appeared.

"well here's where i-" Trace looked around the room and saw Jessie.

"where did you come from?" Jessie folded her arms and gave a smug smile.

"well um we came from" Trace remembered BlackAgumon and quickly tried to hide him and Labramon, who had already tried to hide behind the computer desk.

"digimon so its not just me, David, and Joey? Jessie asked hoping that she wasn't stuck with joey and David as a team.

"David and Joey have digimon?" Trace seemed amazed by the concept of his two nerdy friends having real digimon instead of there cards.

"yeah Hawkmon for David, and Veemon for Joey, what digimon do you have?" Jessie looked at the two digimon siting behind the pair. Making a note to ask about the girl next.

"my partner is Agumon here" Trace grabbed BlackAgumon and sat him in front of himself.

"um...hi?" BlackAgumon gave a weird look to Trace pretty much saying "what the heck are you doing". Jessie gave him an equally weird look.

"your nothing like my Agumon" Jessie said witch was the truth her Agumon would have asked for food by now, if not he would be napping.

"you have a Agumon" BlackAgumon cocked his head the the side and thought what it would be like to have two of him.

"yeah...except he's not a BlackAgumon hes just a normal Agumon" Jessie got her mind back on track about asking about the girl. "who's she?" Jessie pointed at Tai who was under the desk trying to tempt Labramon out from underneath. Tai peeked up at Jessie so she could answer.

"I'm Tyler Ookamiza, and this is my partner Labramon" Jessie began to think of how unlikely it was that they were chosen as a team. They were just so different, Tyler seemed so happy and preppy, while Labramon seemed to be scared and shy. Then she began to think that herself and Agumon didn't seem like a likely team ether.

"Where are the others?" Trace looked around the room.

"the living room" Jessie replied leading trace out of the room, after Tai got Labramon out from underneath the desk.

When the others walked into the living room Joey was trying to stop Veemon and Agumon from jumping on the sofa, David and Hawkmon had turned on the TV and weren't taking there eyes off of it.

Trace nodded to BlackAgumon, who walked up to the couch and shot a small peeper breath at the two jumping lizard digimon, both of the digimon fell back onto the floor and looked at BlackAgumon like he was crazy.

Suddenly there was a large rumble as the a deep moan echoed threw the house, and a large spike pierced threw the back wall of the living room, ripping the couch in two. The group ran outside to see a gigantic brown war blimp-like digimon with a large horn in front, two arms close to its center, two propellers behind the arms, and two faces one above the top of the blimp and one sticking out slightly from the bottom.

"what is that?" Jessie took a step back, and give looked towards Agumon.

"that would be Brimpmon, he's a champion level machine digimon" Trace pulled out his digivice and pointed it towards BlackAgumon. BlackAgumon was engulfed in a gold light, his body changed shape into a dinosaur fossil like digimon. Jessie copied what Trace had done, the same bright light captured Agumon changing him into Greymon.

"when did you even get Agu- I mean Greymon" Trace yelled towards Jessie

"Three days ago" Jessie gave a smug look.

"SkullGreymon...hold off lets see what they can do" SkullGreymon gave Trace a funny look and backed off.

Brimpmon charged at Greymon while opening its hands and shooting missiles from both of them. Greymon did the best he could to attempt to avoid the missiles, he jumped out of the way of one only to have another ram into his back. Greymon was laying on the ground easily beaten by the larger more powerful digimon.

"can we help now Trace?" SkullGreymon was getting impatient and began licking his lips, or bones, hoping to play a part in the fight.

"not yet" Trace put his hands in his pockets.

Brimpmon aimed his nose horn towards Greymon and began to charge once again this time without stopping to shot the dragon with missiles. Brimpmon suddenly stopped right as he was about to hit Greymon dead center. A small blue dragon digimon with a fire helmet with one spike near the nose, fire gloves with three claws each acting like a finger, and what can only be described as fire shoes with spiked toes, was underneath the gigantic digimon barely holding it from impaling Greymon and himself.

"I could use a little help" Flamdramon said trying to push the digimon back into the air

"i can help" another blue digimon said in a feminine voice appearing right next to him. This digimon had an elongated head with a large yellow Y shape and a yellow v shape above that witch ended in long spikes, it had blue gloves with large yellow spikes going up the back of its arms, the digimon also had blue ice skates.

"Hawkmon I thought you didn't like fighting" David specifically said to the second digimon

"right now I'm Rinkmon, and Greymon was in trouble" Rinkmon helped Flamdramon push the large Digimon away from Greymon.

"what about now?" SkullGreymon was about ready to use every attack he had at once. Trace gave him a small node.

SkullGreymon stepped forward picking his three partners up in one hand, he bent over so he could release the giant "organic" missile that sat on his back. He gave a evil smile and forced his spine to release the missile shooting it into the large machine digimon. The digimon turned into small shining bits of data that each of the digimon absorbed.

"happy now?" Trace asked his partner who reverted back to BlackAgumon.

"nope cause now-"

"your hungry" Trace cut BlackAgumon off, pulling him into a hug.

"Greymon you okay" Jessie ran up to her digimon who still hadn't reverted.

"yeah but I have to agree with BlackAgumon" Greymon held his stomach trying to lighten Jessie's mood and show that he was fine.

"Wow Flamdramon your amazing!" Joey practically had stars in his eyes looking at his newly digivolved partner.

"like I said earlier best digimon ever" Flamdramon showed off his muscles. Joey and Flamdramon both began to laugh.

"if your the best digimon ever, then why did you need my help" Rinkmon skated past him creating her own ice as she went.

"it's because Rinkmon is the best, but I still don't want you to fight" David said running beside her.

Trace lead all of them into the house, witch surprisingly Greymon was able to fit into. The digimon all Gathered around the kitchen table to eat,except for Labramon who insisted that she didn't earn it, since her and Tai didn't fight. BlackAgumon had digivolved into BlackWarGreymon so he could actually sit in one of the chairs without being lifted and so he could have more food. After about thirty minuets and fifty five plates of food all the digimon were full. The whole team stayed the night at Trace's house unaware that these digimon attacks were only the beginning.

* * *

I know that this one was short but I needed a filler...so please review and submit any original characters you may have. This chapter was also a little less well written because i completely lost track of what to do with the story


	7. Catching Up and Learning New

Disclaimer:I don't own digimon only my original characters. All submitted original characters belong to there rightful creators.

* * *

Chapter 7: Catching up and learning new

* * *

"i was only gone three days" Trace hit his fist against the schools lunch table.

"i didn't realize you would get that much homework" Jessie leaned back in her chair looking at Trace intently.

"how come you didn't get that much homework?" Trace looked over at Tai glaring.

"because I didn't go to this school before" Tai was almost singing it. She looked at Jessie and the two began laughing. Trace sighed and began writing on the first sheet from the large stack of paper siting in front of him.

David and Joey both walked up to the table with lunch trays. The others already finished their lunches, except for trace who was two busy with homework to even get lunch.

"what's he doing?" David glanced over at trace who had just finished the first page.

"that's the homework that he missed" Jessie said still laughing slightly.

"wow he must have thirty pages there" Joey sat down next to trace.

"twenty nine" Trace said quickly not shifting his gaze away from the pages of paper now being on the sixth.

"why don't you just do it tonight at your house?" Joey picked up a piece of pizza and taking a large bite.

"because he told me he would teach me and Labramon to X digivolve" Tai gave giant smile. Trace was more than half way threw the stack now.

"how do you get threw those so fast?" Jessie seemed astonished, since Trace had only been working on the homework for about ten minuets.

"don't know don't care" Trace said simply, working faster than before.

* * *

Will and Lightmon were walking threw Chip Forest, they had been all day. They had seen several digimon that day, but they were all harmless.

"Will why don't you just make me digivolve into Strikemon and carry you out of this place" Lightmon seemed extremely bored.

"no reason just enjoying the scenery" Will said it as fake as possible.

"okay what is it then?" Lightmon looked up at Will with curiosity.

"something around here is making me uneasy about leaving" Will's eyes shifted away from Lightmon.

* * *

"NeoFlamedramon move!" A seventeen year old boy yelled. The boy had light brown hair, almost glowing golden eyes, he stood around six foot. He wore a wight shirt with three streaks of gold, one going down each arm, and one going down the middle of his shirt, and a pair of blue jeans.

"not the easiest to do Alex" The digimon grunted back. The digimon was a wight unarmored Flamedramon, with wings that resembled ExVeemon's except with feathers tipped with gold, it also wore wight baggy jeans with chains on both sides.

NeoFlamedramon had just avoided a large energy ball, from an opposing digimon and tamer. The opposing digimon was Yukuramon, witch looked like a indigo colored Renamon with black pitch black eyes and black gloves. Its tamer was an average sized sixteen year old, with Brown hair and dark green eyes. He wore a long black coat with a black t-shirt under it, and a pair of black jeans.

"you idiot why did you join that human" The second boy yelled glaring a the Alex

"your teamed up with a digimon" Alex was confused by his opponent, he hated digimon who chose to help humans but he had a digimon.

"I chose him, he didn't have a choice" The boy gave a glare to NeoFlamedramon this time.

"so you forced him to join you" Alex's question seemed to disturb him.

"of course not but he didn't chose two" the boy seemed confused by the notion. The boy held out his digivice, witch was indigo, towards Yukuramon.

"you sure you want me to digivolve Hiruko?" Yukuramon glanced over his shoulder.

"yes I'm sure" Hiruko glared at his own digimon now. The digivice shot a black beam of light towards Yukuramon. The digimon was engulfed by the light, and when the light let it out Yukuramon was a small purple orb with a plasma-like body that only composed of long purple tentacle-like arms and legs.

"try your ice glory attack" Alex yelled, NeoFlamedramon gave a node and folded his wings in front of him, NeoFlamedramon then opened his wings, witch began to shoot shards of ice towards the strange digimon.

The new digimon avoided every shard and charged at Neo. The new digimon was about to grab a hold of NeoFlamedramon when a hammer smashed into it, sending it flying to the ground. The hammer acted like a boomerang and flew back to its rightful owner. The owner of the hammer was a large werewolf creature that looked like Strikemon except it stood upright, had arms with bandages on the hands, and he wore a wight martial arts top and a pair of combat trousers. Will stood right behind him.

"need some help" will gave a grin and looked over at Alex.

"we could have handled it" Alex gave a grin back

"doesn't look like it to me" WereStrikemon said holding his hammer ready to strike.

"well I could have taken him on my own" NeoFlamedramon said in a somewhat thankful voice.

"now its time for Bakurumon's possession attack" Hiruko said as he began to walk away.

WereStrikemon suddenly started grabbing for his back. A large purple aura formed around him and a light purple ball appeared on his chest. WereStrikemon swung his hammer towards NeoFlamedramon who barely avoided the surprise attack. NeoFlamedramon flew up as high as he could so he was out of WereStrikemon's reach then folded his wings and dove straight into WereStrikemon's chest, causing Bakurumon to fall of WereStrikemon's back and float of in direction that his tamer previously walked in.

"well that was..strange" WereStrikemon said trying to scratch the spot on his chest that Bakurumon had been controlling him from.

"agreed" NeoFlamedramon laughed.

"where are you guys heading?" Alex extended his hand to Will.

"Japan why? Will and Alex shook hands.

"well that doesn't work" Alex scratched his chin.

"why not?"

"well we've been fallowing digimon into the real world, and they have been going the exact opposite direction."

"well I know someone who would be glad to take you in" Will gave a evil grin.

* * *

"okay now hold your digivice out towards Anubismon"Trace was standing in his back yard witch was a small fenced in area with a tree, with tree house in its branches. Trace and Tai were standing in the backyard, accompanied by BlackWarGreymon and Anubismon, who is Labramons mega form. Anubismon was a large purple wolf or jackle-like digimon, with large golden feathered wings. Anubismon was wearing wight robes to top off her appearance.

"okay" Tai was excited. She held her digivice out towards Anubismon, and waited for the next set of instructions.

"now focus all your energy on your digimon" Trace closed his eyes held his digivice up towards BlackWarGreymon. Trace's energy began to transfer to BlackWarGreymon by forming a light blue jewel on his chest. Trace's digivice pulled trace inside and then shot into the jewel on BlackWarGreymon's chest. BlackWarGreymon's head helmet began straightening out and became jaged. He horn on his head grew a blue jewel like the one on his chest. He whole outfit began straightening out and his dramon killers flattened out.

"well this is how its done" BlackWarGreymon X said in a duel voice, throwing his dramon killers to the ground.

"okay ill give it a try"Tai fallowed the same procedure. She held her digivice up to Anubismon. Her digivice shot a golden light at Anubismon, her digivice pulling her into the beam. Anubismon X had larger golden wings that Anubismon. Anubismon X's skin changed from purple to platinum, and a gold Anubis helmet was placed on her head. Her wight robe was replaced by bronze Egyptian chain mail. To finish off the new outfit Anubismon X had a golden scythe placed in her left hand.

"holly crap it worked" BlackWarGreymon gave a grin and closed his eyes.

"wait what would have happened to us if it hadn't?" Anubismon X's eyes got wide.

"well if it didn't for one you would never had been able to, and two you possibly would have died" BlackWarGreymon X grabbed his dramon killers and began walking inside.

"why didn't you tell me, and where are you going" Anubismon X apparently held more of Anubismon's trates than she did Tai's.

"one I didn't think you would fail, and two I'm hungry"BlackWarGreymon X said it as simply as possible.

"save some for me" Anubismon X began to fallow.

* * *

Well that's another chapter done. Oc's still needed. Please review. Thank you Dowski and 7MukuroRealm7 for the characters Alex and Hiruko.


	8. the new power

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon (unfortunately) I only own my original characters, all other original characters are owned by their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter 8: the new power

* * *

"who are you?" Sierra Hinata was stopped looking into an old ally, her sister was standing next to her. Sierra wore what she usually did a baby blue t-shirt with dark blue roses in the bottom right side, and a pair of plain jeans. Tory wore a green t-shirt with red clouds in the bottom left side, and a pair of plane jeans. Both girls had tamagotchi toys, strapped to there belt loops.

Sierra was on a vacation with her sister and parents, in Chicago, her brother Trace was in the digital world. He was looking for a family friend that they called Agumon. Trace was a digidestand witch neater of the girls had really understood.

"its okay you can come out" Tory, Sierras twin sister said gently into the ally. The twin girls had heard small growls coming from the ally.

Two small dragon like digimon walked out of the ally both were Dracomon, one had a greenish tent to it and one had a blueish tent to it. Both looked at the girls and licked there lips.

"that pizza was really good, but now what are we going to do" a young man said licking his lips. He was about five' six, he had brown eyes and he wore glasses, he had blackish-Brown hair that went down to his neck. He wore a green unbuttoned shirt with a wight undershirt, he also had a pair of cargo shorts on, and a pair of flip-flops. His name was Arel Terra.

"well I wouldn't know how good the pizza was" his partner Solarmon was floating around his head.

"you did tell him you would bring him some" a girl standing next to him said. The girl had long brown hair which was pulled back into a ponytail, and light brown eyes. She was wearing a wight t-shirt with a dragon on it, a jean vest over that, and a pair of jeans. She also had a silver heart shaped necklace around her neck. Her name was Leya Hayato. She had a box of pizza in her arms.

"that's right you did" her partner spoke up. Her partner Gilamon was a green humanoid reptile digimon with pink stripes going down the length of its back, and a pink mini hammer strapped to its back.

"fine you guys are right" the two tamers had just eaten at a pizzeria in the middle of Chicago. The pair had been walking around all day. They had been looking for a pair of data type digimon that accidental maid there way into the real world. But they had stopped here in order to take a little rest. The digimon had waited outside the building as their tamers ate.

"well we got to keep looking" Leya handed the box of pizza to Gilamon who pulled out two slices of pizza one for him and one for Solarmon.

Leya's and Arel's digivices both began beeping. A small 3D map shot out of the digivices. The digivices showed their position and the positions of the two digimon, the digimon were in an ally outside a toy store a few blocks away. The four began to run in that direction.

When they arrived at the location they saw the two digimon playing with two ten year old girls, each one had a digivice strapped to their belt loops. Both girls seemed to be playing with a certain Dracomon, the one in the blue shirt was playing with the Dracomon with the blue hue, while the one wearing the green shirt was playing with the green hued Dracomon.

"who are you?"Arel asked walking up to the girls, Solarmon floated around his head.

"we're Sierra and Tory Hinata" both of the Dracomon stood in front of their newly found tamers, and growled trying to defend them. Both of the girls patted their digimon on the back of the head.

"well apparently they're new" Leya looked down at Gilamon.

"what should we do Leya?" Arel pushed his glasses up.

"well lets go get there parents, tell them whats going on and take them to the safest place possible" Leya walked closer to the girls. "where are your parents?"

The hotel room that Sierra and Tory had been staying in was like any ordinary hotel room, it had two queen sized beds against one wall and a TV and small table against the opposite wall, there was a small bathroom near the entrance door of the room.

Leya and Arel were just sitting on the bed nearest to the TV. The twins and there twin digimon sat on the be right behind the more experienced tamers. Solarmon and Gilamon were siting at the table beside the TV finishing off their pizza. The door clicked open and and Mr. Hinata walked into the hotel room.

"oh more guest" Mr. Hinata looked at the digimon siting with the twins, then towards Arel and Leya and their digimon.

"well I guess you already know about digimon...but how?" Arel had noticed how he looked completely unaffected by the four digimon siting around the room.

"my oldest child...my son has a digimon... Agumon...or BlackAgumon I believe, and he's a member of our family" Mr. Hinata looked over at the twin digimon, and gave a smile.

"your oldest has a digimon?" The two tamers said in unison.

"yeah Trace has a digimon hes like a member of our family" the twins started to jump on the bed with their digimon fallowing their lead.

"well I know where we're taking the girls" Arel said pushing up his glasses.

* * *

"so how do we get out of this?" Anubismon X was siting at the kitchen table with BlackWarGreymon X. BlackWarGreymon X had been eating for the past sixteen minuets.

"we have to burn off all of our energy" BlackWarGreymon X shoved a piece of chicken down his throat.

"doesn't eating give you more energy?" Anubismon X scratched the back of her head after setting down her scythe.

"oh yeah..." BlackWarGreymon X stopped. He looked up at Anubismon X and the two walked out of the room, after BlackWarGreymon X grabbed another piece of chicken.

After another forty minuets of being in there "X" forms the tamers and digimon separated into there original forms. Tai went and slept in the living room ,which no longer had a hole in the back wall, on the sofa. Trace of course slept in his room, or attempted it.

"i got a really bad feeling about the digimon we've been seeing lately" Trace had whispered this to BlackAgumon who was also still awake. He gave a light sigh.

"me two...you realize that Wendingomon and Brimpmon both had virus data...even thought there supposed to be data digimon" BlackAgumon gave a yawn and buried his head In the Trace's blankets. BlackAgumon drifted off to sleep almost instantly.

Trace carefully got up ,so that he didn't disturb BlackAgumon, and walked over to his computer. He opened his digiport. When he did he noticed a boy and a white digimon siting on the other side about to jump threw. Trace pulled out his digivice before they had the chance an jumped in.

"what are you doing" Trace asked standing in the forest BlackAgumon and him were in the other day.

"well Will told us that you would need help or something like that?" Alex seemed a bit puzzled by Trace's reaction to him coming there.

"well lets go back quietly everyone is asleep" Trace gave a tiered smile and and lead Alex back into the real world.

* * *

"i never told you too fight the digidestand" A large voice boomed throwout a empty black space. Three humans stood in the void, each was accompanied by a digimon. One of these three, the one the voice had pointed out, was Hiruko with Yukuramon behind standing behind him.

"I'm sorry but they were alone...and I though-" Hiruko began

"exactly you thought against me, against what I told you to do" a loud sigh emerged from the darkness fallowing the voice. "I told you to send my warriors" a long slinder arm appeared from the darkness causing seven pillars of light to appear in front of the figures.

The first of the pillars had three digimon inside MetalSeadramon, WaruSeadramon, and GigaSeadramon. The second contained Wendingomon the third Brimpmon, the next few were still darkened in the center so not to give away the digimon to come.

"then you want me to unleash Diaboramon?" One of the figures next to Hiruko said. He was about the same age as trace he stood about 5'2 and he wore a black leather coat and lose black jeans. He had spiky hair and dark blue eyes. Standing behind him was a Beelzemon, but unlike Beelzemon Bm he lacked the gun arm and wings.

"that is exactly what I want you to do, Reaver" The voice echoed again. "you are going to help to Alexa" the voice was directed towards the last of the figures.

"fine but you better give me something nice when the world is "yours"" she said it sarcastically.

Alexa had blond hair dark blue eyes like Reaver's. She wore a black t-shirt, and dark gray jeans. Her partner stood behind her. LadyDevimon.

"this wont work master Millenniummon, they will just beat the Diaboramon like they did the others"Reaver gave a grin. Reaver, Alexa, and Hiruko walked off into the darkness, with their digimon fallowing

* * *

Jessie, Trace, David, Joey, Alex, and Tai walked out of school. School had been out for fifteen minutes. The group had planed to take the digimon to the old park, so they could get some down time. They had waited that long because everyone was gone by then, besides the teachers who were to busy working.

"that was though" Trace threw his arms behind his head and shut his eyes. "it was hard enough to get theme to believe Tai was my cousin but now we have to lie for you two Alex"

"not my fault that digidestand are piling up around here" Alex gave a smile.

"its getting a little crowded around Trace's house... since we have been using it as a base" David said almost emotionless, mainly from being tired.

"how about we get the digimon out here" Trace tried to ignore the fact that the others had barged into his house, without his permission, and calmed it as their base.

"why not" everyone said in unison. Everyone in the group pulled out their digivice and pressed a button, and placed the device back into their pocket.

"waiting for us?" BlackWarGreymon, Anubismon and NeoFlamedramon descended from the sky suddenly. Flamedramon, Rinkmon, and Greymon appeared from behind the school building.

"you bet now lets get going" Trace grinned at everyone, whose expressions suddenly changed from happy to scared.

"cable crusher!" four voices sounded in unison. Eight long brown skinny arms with purple blue claws zoomed past him, pinning down everyone but him BlackWarGreymon, Jessie and Greymon,.

Trace turned slowly. four large Diaboramon stood behind him, each with an evil smile gracing its face. And behind them stood Reaver.

"Reaver what are you doing here...i though that you were working for the Digimon sovereigns" Trace was uneasy Reaver had been a friend of Trace's not that long ago. Trace had been a messenger alongside Reaver, although Reaver rarely fallowed the sovereigns instructions.

"oh come on your glad to see me aren't you" Reaver walked closer to Trace, making him feel much more uneasy and almost maid him forget about the Diaboramon. He ignored Reaver just long enough to turn to BlackWarGreymon and the Diaboramon.

"BlackWarGreymon take them down!" Trace yelled quickly towards the Black digimon. BlackWarGreymon took one step towards the digimon, before Beelzemon appeared with one of his magnums pointed directly at BlackWarGreymon's head.

"i was wondering where you were" BlackWarGreymon still had his arms out stretched, still ready to slice the the enemy digimon open.

"aren't I always around when you need me" Beelzemon gave an evil grin.

"yeah I guess" BlackWarGreymon put his arms to his sides and gave a sigh, and then a small smile.

Greymon rammed Beelzemon in the back with the horn on his snout. Beelzemon was pushed about a foot. Greymon's strength barely even affected him.

"Greymon, you need to digivolve" Jessie was waving her fist towards Greymon.

"i don't know how" Greymon barked back at her.

"focus all your energy" BlackWarGreymon got into a fighting stance, and faced Beelzemon. BlackWarGreymon slashed towards Beelzemon. Beelzemon responded by jumping back and scratched at BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon put up his dramon killers gantlets just in time to block the attack.

Greymon focused on the battle watching every move the two mega levels maid. A thought entered his head, how do you focus all your energy. He turned his attention towards the other digimon.

NeoFlamedramon grabbed his captors arm, and pulled. Diaboramon flipped over NeoFlamedramon's head forcing him to release his prisoners. With his captor stunned, NeoFlamedramon jumped to his feet, and helped Alex up.

"are you okay?" NeoFlamedramon questioned his tamer.

"yeah I'm fine, but you need to keep focused on Diaboramon" NeoFlamedramon nodded at Alex, and jumped towards the stunned demon digimon.

Greymon turned his attention yet again towards another set of digimon this time the second Diaboramon, who was holding down Anubismon and Tai.

"Tai point the digivice towards me" Anubismon had her hand wrapped around Diaboramon's arm trying to push it away.

"i think I know what your thinking" Tai gave her best smile, or at least that she could while being crushed by a monster. Tai fallowed threw with what Anubismon told her. She held out her digivice and focused her energy towards Anubismon.

Diaboramon pulled its arms to its face to block the light coming from the X digivolution. Anubismon X swung her scythe towards the Diaboramon attempting to destroy it in one hit. Diaboramon gained its composer and dodged the scythe. He countered by wiping its arm into Anubismon sending her backwards into the school wall.

Greymon turned towards the last two Diaboramon who were both laughing at their prisoners. Rinkmon and Flamedramon both looked towards their tamers in hopes to try something they had been working on. Both tamers gave a node

"ready" Rinkmon and Flamedramon grinned. Both Diaboramon gave them a strange look. "five, four, three, two, one" Flamedramon and Rinkmon's bodies both disappeared and were replaced by a blue and red light. The lights pressed together leaving a new figure. The figure had a figure similarly shaped like Diaboramon. Instead of a face he had a mask which was divided in half one being red with a blue crest of friendship above the eye, while the other half was blue with a red crest of courage above the eye. All that could be seen from behind the mask was blond spiky hair. Is midsection was a puple Diaboramon body. His right shoulder was Rinkmon's mask leading down into a long spiky arm maid of ice. His other was the opposite it was Flamedramon's mask going down into a fire arm. His legs were short and covered in white armor. To finish off the new digimon he had a blade on the top of both of his feet. (it took me forever to think of how to make this digimon, whos name will be reviled in just a moment)

"Marionettemon" Joey said excitedly.

"you can do it" David said calmly

"you bet-i will" Flamedramon's voice went first, fallowed by Rinkmon's to finish of the sentence.

Greymon grabbed his head and gave a growl. Even they can digivolve, he thought.

"Greymon we need to help" Jessie began running towards Greymon.

"i know but I wouldn't stand a chance, I'm only a champion Diaboramon is a mega" Greymon looked down for a brief second. He took another look around. BlackWarGreymon was being hit repeatedly by Beelzemon. NeoFlamedramon and Anubismon X were being pushed back towards the school building. Marionettemon was clashing claws with one of the Diaboramon. Greymon suddenly realized that there were only three Diaboramon.

"Greymon!" Greymon turned his head back to Jessie. Standing in front of her was the fourth Diaboramon. Diaboramon pulled his arm back and prepared to whip it forward. Time slowed down and Jessie looked at Greymon he began to change just like he had before but he bypassed his next natural form and went straight to his mega form. But not WarGreymon. His skull helmet straightened out his tail didn't disappear, the same armor as WarGreymon's appeared, and a large sword was placed in his hand.

"let her go" Greymon placed his sword at Diaboramon's throat.

"what are you?" Diaboramon was barely able to pronounce the words.

"VictoryGreymon" VictoryGreymon pulled the sword down to his side, and Diaboramon exploded into data. "im VictoryGreymon Jessie...i did it, i digivolved"

* * *

Finally finished chapter 8. sorry it took so long to update iv been busy getting back in the routine of school, homework, and everything else. I was wondering if you guys could make me some evil digidestand I only need 5 or 6 so if I get more than that ill chose off of the best maid ones. Also if you would want to see a picture of Marionettemon use this link .com/#/d2yjdjt. Please review any feed back is good feedback.


	9. Victory over Armagedan

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon very unfortunately (if I did I would make sure all these awesome Oc's and oc digimon were in their own series). Enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 9: the victory over Armageddon

* * *

"i did it, I did it Jessie!" VictoryGreymon swung his sword in front of himself to show off his newly achieved form. All the fights around the him halted. All his team mates looked at him in awe, except BlackWarGreymon whom, only grinned. The remaining Diaboramon gave scowls of anger towards the newly formed mega. Beelzemon smiled and whispered something under his breath.

VictoryGreymon threw his sword at the remaining Diaboramon. All three dodged by jumping above the blade, as the sword boomeranged back. The first Diaboramon landed behind VictoryGreymon, the second landed in front, and the third jumped to the top of the school building.

VictoryGreymon slashed his blade towards the Diaboramon in front of him, it dodged by jumping over the sword again, the second seeing an opportunity jumped onto VictoryGreymon's back. VictoryGreymon only felt the viruses weight for a second before hearing a wine, and feeling the weight being lifted off of him. He turned his head to quickly to see BlackWarGreymon standing behind him facing the Diaboramon in a fighting stance. Both Greymon nodded towards the other and began to slash at the viruses, to no avail. The dark digimon were to fast, they were jumping over every attack.

"how about-we help" Marionettemon landed between the Dragons. He extended his arms in both directions grabbing the Diaboramon by the neck.

"we'll finish" NeoFlamedramon and Anubismon X appeared behind the Diaboramon. NeoFlamedramon forced his wings to shoot icy feathers into the first Diaboramon, destroying it. Anubismon X slashed the second open with her golden scythe. All three Diaboramon's data floated into the air towards the fourth and finale one.

"that's a wrap" BlackWarGreymon turned back towards Beelzemon, whom was siting on the ground watching intently, Reaver next to him.

"i wouldn't worry about us" Reaver said, Beelzemon pointed towards the last Diaboramon. The finale Diaboramon was absorbing his brothers data. Diaboramon was suddenly engolphed by the light of digivolution.

* * *

Sierra was leaned over the side of Komodomon, which was the mega form of Gilamon. Komodomon was a large snakelike digimon, who looked a lot like seadramon except for its skin being dark blue, it had arms and wings and its arms, wings, head, tail, and neck were covered in gold armor with a black trim.

"whats that?" Tori pointed towards their brother's school. They had just gotten above the town.

"that's Armageddemon" Arel said behind the girls, solarmon floating behind him. "he's just as big as Komodomon and probably a even match, but whats he doing here"

"hey look, its Agumon and Trace...and Jessie? and Joey? and David?" Sierra pointed down towards the digimon and tamers.

"hey that's Reaver, and impmon?" Tori added.

* * *

"fun time!" Solarmon said. Solarmon quickly shifted to his mega form. Boltmon. "now whats the plan Arel?" The Frankenstein like digimon said grabbing the handle of his axe.

"try to get on his back, and try to get a good hit on the jewel on his back, that is his week point" Arel said plainly. Komodomon dived down towards the growing battle.

* * *

"is this going to work?"Alexa said to two boys standing next to her. They were in the small dark area where she had heard their masters plan.

"don't know" the boy was about 19 had stylish blond hair, deep green eyes, and pail skin, he was also tall and very well built. He wore plane blue jeans and a black shirt with the sleeves pulled up. He walked over and put his arm around Alexa, she pushed him away quickly. LadyDevimon laughed behind her.

"told you it wouldn't work Jack,and it would be kinda funny if our "masters" plan didn't work" the second boy looked at him laughing he was fidgeting with a joker tattort. This boy had a well muscled body, short cut blond hair, and blue eyes. He wore a black business suit with black shoes and a red tie, he also had a gold watch on his left wrist.

"it would wouldn't it Jeriet?" Alexa smiled.

"should we go watch Reaver then?" Jack asked.

"why not I can tell we're all bored" Alexa replied.

"may I" LadyDevimon waved her hand and opened a dark rift.

"lets go" Jack said. A large blue armored digimon appeared behind him. The digimon had a cannon for one arm, his midsection looked like a torpedo. Threw and threw its body seemed to be a machine. The digimon was Magna Garurumon.

"why not" Jeriet snapped his fingers and summoned a small dracmon to his side. The six walked through the rift to watch the fight.

* * *

BlackWarGreymon jumped into the air landing on Armageddemon's back. Armageddemon shook him off literally. BlackWarGreymon landed face first next to VictoryGreymon. Marionettemon ran on all four to BlackWarGreymon's side.

"are you-okay?" Marionettemon looked at the gigantic digimon and snarled.

"i think so, but I think we need some help" BlackWarGreymon gave as much of a grin as he could.

"I think that's on the way" Anubismon X flew next to the rest of the group, NeoFlamedramon fallowing close behind. Anubismon pointed up. Towards the now descending Komodomon.

"i sure hope that's help" BlackWarGreymon pulled himself up holding his side. Trace towards his digimon.

"you need more power" Trace was fallowed by the other digidestand. Trace held out his digivice and X digivolved.

"okay NeoFlamedramon Alex go check out that dragon, the rest of you keep up the assault" BlackWarGreymon X flew towards the Armageddemon full force, fallowed by the others.

"okay lets go" Alex climbed onto NeoFlamedramon's back, and the two flew towards Komodomon. NeoFlamedramon circled around Komodomon a few times before noticing that there were people on the digimon. NeoFlamedramon flew in closer so that he could talk to the people on board.

"hello!" Alex yelled from Neo's back.

"hello?" Leya yelled back.

"what are you guys doing here" Alex said signaling for NeoFlamedramon to land. Neo landed in front of Arel who was caught off guard and about fell off it it weren't for Boltmon catching him.

"we're here to help their brother" Leya pointed towards the twins and their digimon.

"their brother? You mean Trace?" Alex almost forgot that Trace had twin sisters.

"yeah Trace" the twins chirped in unison.

"whats your plan?"

"well we're going to have Komodomon take Armageddemon head on, while the rest of up attack the jewel in its shell, that's its weak point" Arel pointed towards the jewel.

"okay we'll tell BlackWarGreymon" Alex said as Komodomon landed. The group jumped off of Komodomon's back except for Leya.

* * *

Komodomon charged towards Armageddemon arms and wings extended. Armageddemon had been swatting at Marionettemon and Anubismon who had been attacking his legs, and hadn't even noticed the appearance of the new opponents. Komodomon rammed into his side almost knocking him over. Armageddemon looked aback at his new attacker with a grin, he threw his front two legs towards Komodomon. Komodomon locked hands with Armageddemon, each digimon began pushing the other.

"this is very amusing" Armageddemon gave a laugh.

"whats so funny about losing" Leya said raising her fist, and stomping down on Komodomon's back.

"losing?" Armageddemon gave a large smile and began to laugh harder. Suddenly Komodomon noticed that he was starting to slide backwards. Armageddemon had only been using a fraction of his power.

"Leya get off now!" Komodomon yelled using the last of his strength to hold back the dark digimon, as his Leya jumped off his back. Once Leya was off Komodomon aloud himself to be pushed back into the school building, collapsing the main entrance. The building had been much evacuated earlier, since it would be impossible for the staff to not notice monsters fighting in the parking lot.

The other digimon looked in amazement. Komodomon had been defeated easily. BlackWarGreymon X clinched his fist, and watched the hole in the building where Komodomon had been pushed. Komodomon was no longer visible.

"he'll be fine" Leya said walking up to the group. "he just digivolved, to samurai mode"

"what?" BlackWarGreymon X looked towards the girl then back at the wall. Sure enough a human sized digimon walked out of the whole and towards the team. The digimon was a Darkdramon shaped digimon wearing black samurai armor with a gold trim, and it held two silver katana.

"ill give you some time to plan" Armageddemon said with a large cocky grin across his horrid face.

"whats the-plan" Marionettemon asked looking towards BlackWarGreymon X.

"i-i don't know" BlackWarGreymon X looked at all the people and digimon around him, especially his sisters. He closed his eyes for a moment. "okay got it" BlackWarGreymon grinned under his skull helmet.

"are you done yet" Armageddemon asked wanting to get back to the battle.

"sure are" BlackWarGreymon X walked forward. He jumped onto Armageddemon's head and began slashing pointlessly at the dark digimon's skull helmet. Armageddemon shook his head, throwing the dragon off. Armageddemon felt something hit his foot, he looked down to see KomodomonSM hitting his foot with its swords. He kicked the samurai away to feel something hit each of his legs. Boltmon, Marionettemon, NeoFlamedramon, Anubismon X, and the twin digimon each attacked one of the legs pointlessly. Armageddemon kicked them away one at a time only to have the same digimon return to the same leg, and BlackWarGreymon X continued his assault on Armageddemon's head.

"this is pointless" Armageddemon continued to throw them away.

"this isn't" Armageddemon suddenly felt something different.

VictoryGreymon ran up Armageddemon's tail and onto his shell. Armageddemon tried whipping him off. It had no effect VictoryGreymon ran up to the sapphire jewel on Armageddemon's back and held up his sword.

"good bye Armageddemon!" VictoryGreymon thrust his sword into the gem causing it to break into small shards. VictoryGreymon fell to the ground as the last of Armageddemon and Diaboramon's data flew off back to the digital world.

"we-we did it" BlackWarGreymon X said floating in mid air. He looked around Reaver and Beelzemon were nowhere to be seen.

"Trace, BlackWarGreymon can we go home?" the Twins watched as their digimon brother flew towards them.

"of course we can go home" Trace and BlackWarGreymon separated. Trace looked over at the new arrivals. "hi, I'm Trace Hinata" Trace extend his hand towards Arel.

"Arel Terra" Arel shook Trace's hand. Trace did the same for Leya.

"Leya Hayato" Leya said doing just as Arel had.

"I'm guessing you need a place to stay?" Trace knew the answer to the question, he also knew that his house was getting to full.

"yeah we do" Leya gave a smile, KomodomonSM degenerated behind her as did the rest of the digimon.

"wait how the freaking crap are we going to pay for the damages to the school!" Arel said randomly looking at the large gap in the school building.

* * *

"that barely qualified as a show" Alexa said turning away from the small grope of Reaver, Hiruko, Jake, and Jeriet.

"sorry boss told me not to interfere with the fight against Diaboramon" Reaver said flipping around one of Beelzemon's magnums.

"still could have maid it a little better, you know shoot at them every now and again" Jeriet gave a smirk.

"no interference means no interference, especially with our boss" A young women walked up next to jack. She had long smooth black hair, she was fairly tanned, and dark brown eyes that seemed to shimmer. She wore skinny jeans and a tight t-shirt that showed off her curves.

"i guess your right Tanya, or do you want me to call you warrior?" Alexa said folding her arms, she didn't like Warrior much, she just seemed to attractive for her own good.

"Warrior is easier to remember, isn't it Knight?" She was speaking to Jake. She had been working with Jake since they were 13. her digimon was EmperorGreymon

"yeah, especially if you have Reaver's goal" Knight replied back.

"what's that?" Alexa looked towards the gun obsessed boy.

"to be remembered by everyone, If I can be remembered then ill live on forever" Reaver never moved his gaze away from the magnum.

"and a wonderful goal that is" Millennium's voice rang threw the emptiness the group stood in. the group formed a line. Their digimon appeared behind them. "the final two dark digidestand have been determined."

Two humans stepped out of the darkness. The first was a boy. He had silver hair which had been combed back, and orange-brown eyes. He wore a ratty gray t-shirt and ripped up blue jeans, he also had a ear ring in his left ear and a gold wrist watch on his right arm. A Barbamon stood behind him. The second was a girl. She had long black hair which was put into a downward braid her skin was ghostly pail and dark brown eyes, her face seemed strangely kind for someone who was chosen to be a dark digidestand. She wore a miko priest robe and a pair of Japanese sandals. A GuardiAngemon stood behind her.

"this is Marus O'Niel" Milleniumon's voice was directed to the boy. "and this is Anya Malockvich" his voice directed to the girl. "now go get acquainted"

"we have three" Knight said to the others.

"i guess we do" Reaver said looking towards Marus and Barbamon.

"three what?" Anya said confused.

"Demon lords" Reaver said. "their are seven demon lords. Creepymon/Daemon/Demon, Beelzemon, Lilithmon, Barbamon, Lucemon, Leviamon, Belphamon. Each stands for one of the seven deadly sins, and one of the roman gods"

"and that's one of our main goals, collect 6 of them." Knight said.

"so far we have Beelzemon, Barbamon, and Lilithmon" Alexa looked behind her and watched as LadyDevimon digivolved to Lilithmon.

"what do they stand for?" Anya was curious as to what her new team mates were like.

"Lilithmon equals lust, Beelzemon equals gluttony, and Barbamon our newest is greed" Reaver said looking towards his own digimon.

"whats Milleniumon need us for?" Anya looked back from where she had came.

"that we don't know" the rest said at once.

* * *

I know its not the best chapter ever but I felt bad for not updating for so long so I worked all day on this. Its going to take longer for chapters to get up so ill try to get one up a week. Thanks for all the evil characters, everyone was really original. The most fun was probably "knight and warrior". If possible please send in some ideas for quick villains like Wendingomon Diaboramon and the seadramon were.


	10. our almost day off

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and don't think I ever will (sadly), but if I do someday these characters are going to be in a real anime/manga. Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: our almost day off

* * *

"seriously we yesterday we beat a giant dark dragon...and you want to go to the mall?" Trace looked at the three five girls in front of him. Leya, Tai, Jessie, and even his own sisters had been pressing him all morning to take them to the mall, and on top of that they wanted to bring their digimon.

"yep that's the plan, anything to go to the mall" Leya said giving a pouting face. All the girls seemed to have stars in their eyes every time the word "mall" was said.

"and how exactly do you plan on getting the digimon into the mall?" Arel said walking into the living room with a glass of milk.

"easy" Jessie said holding up the getup that Agumon had used to get into the convenience store only two days after they met. Leya pulled out one exactly like it only a little larger for Gilamon.

"and Labramon? A dog with pink ears isn't usual" Trace raised an eyebrow.

"Labramon could digivolve to Cerberumon and pose as a normal dog. We could put one of those dogy shirts on her so no one could see her 2nd and 3rd head shoulder pads" Tai smiled at how clever she was.

"what about the Dracomon twins"Arel took a sip of his milk.

"well we could just dress them up like Gilamon and Agumon" Sierra looked her brother in the eyes.

"fine I give" Trace shrugged and began to walk outside to the garage.

"Trace what the freaking crap! I don't want to go to the mall" Arel said looking at the defeated team leader. Alex poked his head threw the door.

"the mall, no way, not going" Alex said in a disappointed voice. NeoFlamedramon, Solarmon, and BlackAgumon poked their heads in fallowing Alex.

Trace looked at the other guys and looked back towards the girls. "I'll take you but then I'm coming back home" he looked at his sisters specifically. "Sierra call me when you want a ride home" Sierra gave a node. With that the girls went to get their digimon and head out to the van in the garage.

* * *

"oh come on!" Alexa yelled at Reaver. "Their is nothing for us to do! Milleniumon told us today was our only break for the month, and your going to sit their and sleep all day!" They were in Reaver's bed room. It was a small black room with only a bed a mat on the floor and tiny flat screen TV. Reaver was laying on his bed, and Impmon on the mat on the floor.

"no I'm not going to just sit here and sleep. I'm going to watch TV with Impmon, then we're going to talk about it for like three minutes, then repeat" Reaver pulled out a bag of potato chips out from under his bed, opened the bag and began to pass it back and forth between Impmon and himself.

"no wonder you got the sin of Gluttony" Alex said turning towards the door.

"what do you expect, we don't want to go to the mall, or the park, or wherever you want to go" Reaver grabbed the bag while saying this.

"well that means that no one wants to hang out with us" BlackGatomon said from behind Alexa.

"yeah pretty much" Impmon grabbed the bag and took the last hand full of chips.

* * *

"remember call when you want me to pick you up" Trace said to Sierra threw his rolled down car window. Sierra nodded and he peeled away.

"where do you want to go first?" Leya asked as the girls entered the large mall. The mall was an outdoor mall with many different building lining the streets, the place was around 8 blocks wide and 6 blocks long, each block having at least four stores.

"how many places are their" Cerberumon looked from side to side in amazement.

"Cerberumon normal dogs don't talk" Tori said putting a finger to the dogs digimon's lips.

"normal dogs are stupid, that's why they get into so many fights" Cerberumon turned her head and closed her eyes like she was mad, or offended that she had been compared to a dog.

"she didn't mean anything Cerberumon" Tai patted he digimon on the back of the head.

"fine but I want lunch first, then you can shop" Cerberumon pointed her head away from her tamer, waiting for a "no".

"okay lets go" Tai and Cerberumon began walking towards a large map.

"well that was completely unneeded, they could have at least told us where they were going" Jessie looked at the remaining girls around her. Leya and Gilamon were gone. They had disappeared. "they could have too" Jessie looked towards the twin girls.

"can we go over their" both the twins pointed to a pet store. Jessie looked at it a moment. She decided that it couldn't hurt to find out what the store was like. As they approached the store she could swear she saw two snakelike shapes in the corner of her eye.

* * *

Leya and Gilamon had gone off into a music store a few blocks away from Jessie and the twins. The shop was maid up of six shelves including the ones on the walls, the walls were painted red and their was a small desk siting up front, standing behind the desk was an old man in leather biker attire. He had birght blue eyes and long wight hair, and to top it off his skin was ghostly pail.

Leya was looking at a few random Cd's, going from shelf to shelf, not knowing what she was even doing in this shop. She looked to Gilamon who was seeing if an VHS tape was eatable in the corner of the shop.

"can we go now" Gilamon looked at the shelves, and throwing his VHS back onto the shelf. He thought they seemed to be watching them.

"yeah, lets get going" Leya was becoming a bit spooked out by the shop, she could feel something bad was going to happen.

"you going so soon?" The old man said as the pair was about open the door. "that would be a shame, I wouldn't get to see the one you chose over me" red lazier like bars appeared on the door, stopping the two from leaving the room.

"who are you" Leya looked at the old man who was now changing shape. His cloths changed to a pair of blue pants and shirt. His long hair grew short and changed to a dirty blond color, a red bat shaped mask appeared around his eyes and a long black cape was placed on his back.

"don't you remember me? I'm the Myotismon you could have had" Myotismon forced a red electric whip to appear in his hand.

"what are you talking about?" Gilamon butted in. "I'm her digimon, she didn't have a choice, we were destined to be partners" Gilamon folded his arms and waited for the vampire digimon to respond.

"it was my destiny that you stole" Myotismon said crossly.

* * *

"no pets aloud miss" Tai and Cerberumon had just entered a chines buffet. The restaurant's walls were lined with pictures of the great wall, and other scenes. The place had twelve tables each with four seats. Towards the front entrance was the cash register, where the young man, who seemed fairly bored, told her about their pet policy, although he never seemed to look up. towards the back their were three long tables filled with food. For some reason though no one was their.

"this is helper dog" Tai couldn't remember the name for those dogs. "you see I have back problems so I need Cerberu here to help me" Tai maid the lie up as quick has she could without saying something stupid. The man looked at her for a second and then waved her on.

After grabbing two plates Tai was done, but this was the fifth time she had to fetch a plate for Cerberumon, who was enjoying the food.

"excuse me" the young man from the desk had walked up to her. The man looked out of place, she couldn't really tell why. He was wearing only a white t-shirt and blue jeans, his hair was a dirty blond, and his eyes were almost a red brown. "That's a digimon isn't it?" Tai was surprised. She looked down to Cerberumon then back at the young man.

"how did you know?" Tai stood up and looked him directly in the eyes.

"because I am one" he smiled.

* * *

"look at the turtle" Sierra and Tori were both pointing at a little box turtle swimming around in his aquarium. The Dracomon both licked their lips looking at the little thing.

The shop they were in was a large store with almost twenty isles. At each of the walls they had exhibits showing different types of pets you could buy. One wall was dedicated to small dogs, another to cats, and the last to reptiles and fish. Each of the shelves in the store was dedicated to different things, some to toys for the animals some for the health care and food.

"yeah its really cute" Jessie smiled at the girls. They really seem to be enjoying themselves she thought.

"hey whats going on with those two snakes?" Tori was looking at the little aquarium above the turtle. Jessie looked at the snakes. In the glass cage their were two snakes one was a orange-red and the other was purple-gray.

They were growing getting larger, not like they were inflating, but they were growing longer and larger. Arms began sprouting from the snakes sides, and wings right behind the arms, large metal skull helmets appeared on their heads. The glass tanks shattered as the two snakes turned into large dragon like creatures. The first was Meggadramon a large orange-red dragon with beat up purple wings. The second was Gigadramon a large dragon who looked exactly like Megadramon except for his skin color being purple-gray, and his wings being maid of steel.

"get behind me" Jessie held out her arms, and gestured the girls behind her. She looked at Agumon who had already digivolved into VictoryGreymon. "and this was supposed to be our day off, I bet the others don't have to deal with this"

Gigadramon and Megadramon shot forward and grabbed VictoryGreymon by each arm. They rammed him threw a few shelves before each shooting a pair of missiles out of their robotic hands. They both gave a metallic laugh and looked at the Dracomon twins.

"this isn't good" Jessie looked at their new enemies.

"this is fun, Dark side Attack" the two enemies said in unison. Each opened their hands and began to shoot organic missiles from their hands.

Jessie closed here eyes, turned around and held the younger girls tight. After a few seconds of not feeling anything she opened her eyes. The girls she was holding were smiling, their eyes were practical shining. She turned to see whatever they did. A large Green machine like digimon stood in front of them. And a large white Dragon digimon stood in front of VictoryGreymon. The machine like digimon looked like a long necked dinosaur maid of a bunch of backhoes, he had two backhoe arms where wings should have been, drills lining hes back and tail. He was Breakdramon. The second digimon was a white dragon in white knights armor, he had a long green cape flowing off his back, and a very curved sword over one shoulder. He was Slayerdramon.

Both Megadramon and Gigadramon became nervous. They both flew towards each other so they were back to back. Each opened their hands and used their Dark side attack yet again shooting organic missiles at the two new dragon digimon. Smoke filled the room after the missiles hit their targets. The evil dragons grinned. The smoke cleared and neither of the megas were around, both Breakdramon and Slayerdramon had disappeared, no where to be found, even VictoryGreymon had disappeared. Both the evil dragons frowned.

Gigadramon moved towards the girls slowly. He grabbed his side quickly, he felt a slight pain in his side. He looked around nothing was even near him.

"hi" Gigadramon was shocked Slayerdramon had appeared in front of him with no warning, he was holding his sword to his side..

"no" Gigadramon burst into data.

"miss me" Megadramon looked away from the scene where his brother had been destroyed, to see Breakdramon. Breakdramon threw his arms forwards and crushed Megadramon to data.

"wow" Jessie released the twins from her hold, and stared in awe at the new digimon. VictoryGreymon walked up behind her.

"their amazing" he strapped his sword to his back.

* * *

Leya remembered it now. Seven years ago she had gone to the digital world, where she met Arel and Solarmon. She was led to a small room in one of the block buildings in Primary Village, by elecmon. elecmon had told her how she was going to be a digimon tamer, how she would have her own digital friend. But she had to chose, unlike most digidestand she wasn't chosen by a digimon the she chose her own. She had the choice between a beautiful purple egg covered in wight patterns of hearts stars and many other shapes, or a plane green egg with a pink ring on the top and bottom.

She looked at each of the eggs multiple times. Finally she looked at them and closed her eyes, the digiegg with all the wonderful patterns seemed to have something evil about it, while the other seemed to be very warm and loving. She chose to take the green egg, which eventually turned into Gilamon.

"because of my anger, because of you... I fought the Japanese digidestand... multiple times" Myotismon seemed to be very angry at Leya. "i had turned into this, I should have been an Angemon a beautiful angel, but instead I'm a vampire" Myotismon pointed a thumb to himself.

"I didn't know what would happen to you I'm sorry Myotismon" Leya looked at the digimon in fear and sorrow. The digimon wasn't meant to be evil.

"I'm not" Gilamon had digivolved into his Komodomon samurai mode evolution. "you cant use that as an excuse for turning into what you are today... Your hatred of me is what turned you into this ugly digimon" KomodomonSM held a katana towards the vampire.

"I'm going to enjoy shutting you up" Myotismon ginned and summoned his whip.

"then lets get this started" Komodomon jumped forwards swinging his katana towards his opponent. Myotismon smiled and dodged to the left of sword. Komodomon hit the ground and instantly lunged towards the vampire. Myotismon jumped above the dragon, and while in mid air swung his whip at the the dragons katana, the whip wrapped around the blade of the sword and myotismon pulled, the katana was jerked from Komodomon's hand.

"that was a dirty trick" Komodomon looked towards the vampire who was taking a few practice swings threw the air with his new weapon.

"but now we both have a sword" Myotismon gave an evil smile. "were almost even"

* * *

"your a digimon?" Tai looked the boy over and came to a conclusion. Their was no way this boy was a digimon. "what digimon are you then?"

"I'm glad you asked, you do know who Alexa is right?"

"Alexa?" Tai had know idea what he was talking about.

"then your not her sister are you? I shouldn't have to do this but since I'm here" The boy was covered by a glowing light as he changed shape. When the light went away a large WarGreymon like digimon stood before the digimon and tamer. He had black skin which was covered by golden samurai armor, and two curved katana.

"maybe you are a digimon... wait your a Gaiomon aren't you?" Tai looked at Gaiomon then gave a smile. "good thing I'm a digimon two" She quickly transmitted her energy to Cerberumon, causing her to digivolve Cerberumon X. Cerberumon X looked much like Cerberumon only she was standing on her back feet instead of all fours, and all of her claws were sharpened and jagged.

"well that just makes this more interesting" Gaiomon lunged towards Cerberumon X only to have his opponent disappear and reappear behind him. Cerberumon X slashed Gaiomon in the back only to be hit by the side of one of the katana blades.

"this isn't going to work" Cerberumon X looked at the samurai digimon. "i think we should digivolve" Cerberumon transformed into Anubismon X quickly.

"even more interesting" Gaiomon held up one of his katana. He lunged forward and slashed at the dog like digimon, she blocked using the handle of her scythe. Gaiomon jumped backwards and pointed one of the katana towards the dog digimon as a threat. Anubismon X glared at her foe and lunged slashing her scythe across the digimon's neck. It had no affect, Gaiomon gave a grin and began to slowly walk towards Anubismon.

"its time I end this, its not as fun as I would have hoped" Gaiomon raised one of the swords and gave a brief laugh. Without warning Gaiomon dropped his katana, a large whole had formed threw his chest. A Beelzemon stood behind the Gaiomon who had just fallen. This wasn't like the Beelzemon she had seen before he had wings and instead of having two arms he had one arm and one canon.

" time I end you Gaiomon" BeelzemonBM said looking down at the digimon. The Beelzemon spoke with a Brooklyn accent. Anubismon gasped. BeelzemonBM looked towards her. "sorry ma'am but we need to be going"

* * *

Komodomon backed towards the only remaining shelf in the store. Myotismon had been a seemingly good sword fighter, he had backed Komodomon against a wall three or four times now.

"can you die already, I'm getting tired of this game" Myotismon looked at his foe with a large smile. Myotismon took a step forward and slashed Komodomon in the chest. Komodomon couldn't seem to block the attacks anymore, he was to weak to do anything to prevent them from hitting. "this is far to easy" Myotismon suddenly frowned. He looked at the computer on his store counter. The computer was glowing, not just that but digital gate had opened on it.

"whats going on" Komodomon looked towards Leya.

"not sure but it looks good for us" Leya could only hope she was right.

A large blue sword flew out of the computer screen knocking the katana out of Myotismon's hand. Myotismon shook his hand as if trying to shake away the pain of the impact.

"what are you" Myotismon scowled.

"my name is Warrior Strikemon" a large knight digimon appeared from the computer. The knight wore pail blue armor with a wight trim, the digimon had a long white main coming out the back of its helm, that hair led into a long and glorious red cape. His pail yellow eyes peered out of the helm and seemed to pierce Myotismon's soul. The knight, in one swift movement, grabbed his sword off the ground and impaled the vampire.

"you okay?" Will appeared behind the Warrior Strikemon.

"thanks" Komodomon and Leya said in unison.

* * *

Alexa stood on the highest building on the malls property. She looked as data streamed from each of the building she had sent digimon. Lilithmon gave a sigh and opened a dark portal leading back to the darkness they lived in. the pair landed in the hall right outside Reaver's room.

The pair entered to find Reaver and his partner just siting there the same way they had been earlier. Three bags of chips lie empty on the floor. Something seemed different about Impmon though, he seemed tired as if he had done something very challenging.

"your still here" Lilithmon looked at her team mates with disappointment.

"yeah whats your point" another thing was different about the two. Impmon had a slight accent almost unnoticeable, he had a Brooklyn accent. "what did you do that was worth while today?" Impmon asked sarcastically.

"nothing, nothing at all" began to wonder, what had team Beelzemon done today.

* * *

Sorry about how long it took to get this chapter up, I haven't been feeling the best the past few weeks. I was hoping I could hear what some of you want to see happen in this story, or just ideas about what you think will happen ( I have most of it planed out but I wanted to see what you were thinking). I was also wondering if you would like to see a sequel, since I'm only going to be putting two or three more chapters in this one. Anyways sorry about how long it took. Please review.


	11. to war

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon only my original characters, all Oc's belong to their rightful owners. Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11: to war

* * *

Trace looked around his room, the whole group is was their. They had maid the decision to go into the digital world and finish off whatever had been causing all of this trouble. They had also decided after two hours of argument, that the twins, David, and Joey would stay behind to defend the real world while the others were gone.

"we do have a plane right trace?" Will looked at Trace with an unsure look. Trace nodded his head no and opened one of the bags the team had packed for their trip. He pulled out a pair of black goggles. "Tai always did say a good leader needed a pair of goggles" Will was referring to the Japanese digidestand of courage, not Tyler the girl who stood with them.

"into the digital world we go" trace smiled and held up his digivice to his computer screen

* * *

"Reaver, pay attention." Milleniumon had been telling the group about the plan.

"I'm sorry master." Reaver's mind had been wondering. He pushed the thoughts back for now.

"all seven pillars are lit, each pillar represents one of the demon lords." he pointed towards the glowing gold pillars, each had a coffin at its base. The first contained Creepymon, the second Lilithmon, then Beelzemon, Barbamon, and Leviamon. The sixth and seventh were empty. "i need three of you to find me the sixth, Belphamon."

"so we were never the demon lords?" Impmon crossed his arms and frowned. He felt very uneasy suddenly.

"you never were." Milleniumon grinned and looked towards the pillars. "just find Belphamon, he should be near log in mountain. Reaver, Warrior, and Knight go" he waved his hand at the group for them to leave.

* * *

_Why did I join this group_ Reaver thought as he walked towards the mountain with Warrior and Knight. He remembered. His story began two years ago.

Reaver had worked for the sovereigns, he had been a messenger for only a few months but had already become the best. Soon the sovereigns had realized this and allowed him to teach others, he had done this for about a year when his first challenging student came to him. Trace had become his first challenging student, and best friend. After about half a year he had separated himself from Trace and the soverigns. He wondered the digital world until he heard the roomer of the sovereigns being locked away.

Reaver walked through meta city, Impmon by his side. The two were lucky that they hadn't been run over by the passing digimon and every now and again a tamer.

"hey Reaver?" Impmon spoke with a full Brooklyn accent. "can we stop for food soon, I'm hungry and we haven't eaten in a few days."

"its only been a few hours, Impmon" Reaver smiled at his little devil like friend, then looked around. He spotted a large fast food building. "look we can eat over there" Reaver pointed towards the building and gave another smile to Impmon.

The building was moderately large with about fourteen tables, and ten booths. The building was relatively empty besides a Etemon behind the counter and a few WereGururumon and a Black WereGururumon, who were siting around talking back and forth.

Reaver and Impmon simply ordered their food and sat at the booth closest to the door. Reaver only got a few bites into a hamburger before he noticed that the Black WereGururumon was watching him, not in a aggressive way but in a I think I know you way.

"excuse me?" the Black WereGururumon got up and walked towards the pair.

"cant you see we're eating here!" Impmon yelled at the werewolf. Black WereGururumon ignored this and kept his gaze on Reaver.

"are your Reaver Mace?" Black WereGururumon squinted at the boy.

"yes I'm Reaver Mace, why do you ask?"

"your one of the only surviving member., from the sovereigns messengers...how did you get away?" the digimon seemed surprised, but Reaver had no idea what he was talking about.

"what? Was there an accident with the sovereigns?" Reaver became worried, Impmon seemed worried too, for the fact he put down his food.

"the sovereigns were attacked by a so called "sixth" sovereign, and some minions one was a Millenniummon. They set the sacred city on fire and destroyed most of the humans there." Black WereGururumon wasn't lying, Reaver knew this."the Millenniummon was looking for the seven demon lords, and your little buddy there is on his list."

After hearing this Reaver and Impmon left the restaurant and left to find Millenniummon. With in a month they had found Millenniummon, and came up with a plan.

* * *

"this isn't the woods that we usually appear in." Trace looked around the place they ended up in was a desalinate wasteland. Dust and the smell of smoke filled the air.

"actually...it is or was." Black Wargreymon knelt down on the ground and ran his hand threw the ground, it was covered in ashes. "the whole place was burned down, and from the smell of it whoever did it is going towards... login mountain."

"and you can tell all this by smell?" Warrior Strikemon asked a bit disturbed.

"yeah and they came from that direction" Black WarGreymon pointed off into the west, where another large mountain range rose.

"can you smell who did it?" Anubismon looked towards Black WarGreymon.

"i smell Reaver and Impmon with two other humans and two other digimon. In the other direction there are eight others." Black WarGreymon looked towards the mountain.

"you got a plan, Trace" Will looked towards the elected leader.

"well I guess that you and me will go after Reaver and whoever is with him, while the rest of you go look for whoever is near the mountain" Trace seemed surprisingly sure about the plan he maid so quickly.

"that's not your best plan ever Trace" Jessie looked at him doubtfully.

"doesn't matter... I have to find Reaver and Will has experience" Trace looked towards Black WarGreymon. Black Wargreymon signaled for Trace, Will, and Warrior Strikemon to fallow.

"Black WarGreymon your just going to go along with this?" Jessie was becoming concerned.

"you'll be fine, you have a strong Greymon by your side" Black WarGreymon didn't even look back as he said this, he only continued walking. Trace ran up next to his partner and walked towards the horizon.

"I don't like this plan either but we'll just have to go along with it" Will looked at Trace and Black WarGreymon, then back at Jessie. "like Black WarGreymon said you'll be fine" Will and Warrior Strikemon began walking after the others.

"good luck!" Alex and NeoFlamedramon began walking in the opposite direction.

"Come back safe!" Tai yelled towards their friends. Tai and Anubismon fallowed after Alex NeoFlamedramon.

"Beat Reaver down!" Leya grinned and fallowed the others alongside KomodomonSM.

"we know they will" Arel fallowed Leya almost immediately. Boltmon looked at the other group then fallowed Arel.

Jessie watched silently as the other group walked away. She clinched her fist and gave a sigh. She began to drift off into her own little world, she began to think of how long she had known Trace and of all the things they had been through. She snapped out of her trance and looked at the group Trace and the others were almost out of her horizon. Tears began to well up in her eyes she had finally come to the realization she liked Trace, not liked like just friends, but liked like loved.

"we have our mission" VictoryGreymon stood behind her with his sword over her shoulder.

"but...what if he gets hurt" she hadn't realized that VictoryGreymon had stayed with her.

"he's strong...stronger than even he knows, pulse he has Black Wargreymon with him, he's fine" VictoryGreymon put his hand on her shoulder and they walked back towards the rest of their group.

* * *

"this sucks!" Joey was lying on Trace's couch watching the twins and their digimon play in front of the TV, which was his real objective to watch, while Veemon sat on his head half asleep.

"i don't get what your complaining about Joey" David walked into the room with Hawkmon at his feet. "we finally get digimon and your complaining about having no action in your life. I for one am glad we aren't fighting"

"knowing our luck a digimon is going to pop up any minuet now" Hawkmon gave a sigh and jumped onto Joey's head next to Veemon. David plopped down on the other end of the couch and began to wait for the inevitable attack.

The group sat and attempted to watch the TV for about thirty minuets or so before everyone but the twins were asleep. The twins tried to keep themselves entertained by playing different games they attempted to play rock paper scissors, which wasn't fair to the Dracomon considering they could only make paper with their hands. After rock paper scissors they blew bubbles which sent the Dracomon into a feeding frenzy after the little soapy orbs. It took almost a half hour before they finally gave up and began to watch TV.

"do you think we could do something else" Sierra said giving her sister a "why are we even trying"look.

"what else is there to do" Tori asked looking towards the Dracomon who had fallen asleep after the bubble frenzy. She stroked her green Dracomon partner's back. He sister copied.

Sierra was about to speak when a loud clanking sounded from outside the house, more specifically from outside that room. All the digimon jumped out of their napes and looked around. Veemon and Hawkmon instantly woke up their partners.

"what is that" Joey looked around the room.

"we're not sure, it just came out of nowhere" Tori said moving closer to Dracomon.

"then I elect David to go check" Joey jumped up and pushed David and Hawkmon towards the door. After being pushed out of the room David simply walked towards the door to the front porch.

David and Hawkmon looked around for a few minuets but didn't see anything. The only thing around was the trees, bushes and driveway, nothing unusual or strange in sight. The pair turned around and were about to walk in. Something grunted from behind them. What stood behind them was two large armored digimon. The first of the two was shorter than the other by a little but far more armored he wore pure black chromedigizoid armor with gold markings all over, he had a long black cape and piercing red eyes. The second of the digimon was no less threatening he wore white chromedigizoid armor with blue claw markings over the chest, over his left shoulder was shield with the crest of courage marked on it, over the right were spikes. Both of his hands were different two one was the head of Wargreymon the other the head of Metalgarurumon. To finish off the second knights look was a long red cape and equally piercing blue eyes.

"you want to come in?" This was all David could manage to say looking at the glorious warriors.

"We would enjoy that" the second knight said. The first knight nodded.

* * *

"they should be right in there" Black Wargreymon pointed his gauntlet into a long dark cave. It had been a few days since they had left the real world and they would have gone hungry by now if not for Warrior Strikemon's ability to cook.

"good, how long have they been in there?" Trace said more than a little eager.

"a little over a day now" Black Wargreymon looked as though he was ready to fight one thousand Beelzemon.

Trace was just about to charge into the cave when his digivice began to ring. Will looked at his own digivice which was far superior to Traces d-3 version. Across both digivice screens a message ran by. "Demon lord energy source proceed with caution...Demon lord energy source proceed with caution" the message repeated four more times before the screens went blank.

"you still think this was a good idea, Trace!" Will had a hint of anger in his voice.

"we'll do fine period." Trace said calmly

"plus it's three on two" Reaver walked out of the cave fallowed by BeelzemonBM. Reaver had his normal grin on his face, as did BeelzemonBM.

"Reaver... where are the other two, beating you down alone would only be fun for me and Black Wargreymon" Trace held up his fist ready to fight.

"not what I meant Trace. Plus we saved that cute friend of yours for you" Reaver closed his eyes and let out a little laugh. Trace calmed down and got out of his stance as did Black Wargreymon.

* * *

I am so sorry guys I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long, I've just been getting distracted lately and have had a case of writers block. Please comment and review (that will help see how many people are still hanging around and reading this story) and I know this wasnt the best chapter ever but I will try harder on the next few. I will try to get another chapter up Friday and hopefully end this story by next week, I have multiple stories based off this one and some just other digimon stories, hope you all decide to read them. Like I said sorry I know its been over a month since I updated.


	12. begining of the end

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and all original characters are property of their real owners. Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12: Beginning of the End

* * *

"this is way to cramped" Lightmon spoke quietly from inside his little box cell. He attempted to make himself somewhat comfortable in the small environment. Black Agumon and himself were contained in a large wooden chest, large enough that the small demon lord could fit in. he shuffled around for a few seconds before Beelzemon hit one of his magnums against the side of the chest, which was the signal to be quiet.

"you need to stop complaining, we're going to be in here for a while" Black Agumon whispered just quiet enough that Lightmon could hear it, and apparently Beelzemon since he hit the chest again.

"sorry" Lightmon grumbled quietly as possible.

"will you just shut up!" Beelzemon yelled. He took the chest out from underneath his arm and began to shake it violently, leaving the digimon inside not only extremely dizzy but also piled on top of each other.

"that hurt, Impmon" Black Agumon was barely able to speak. He pulled himself up on Lightmon, helped Lightmon up, then fell back down, Lightmon fallowed his lead.

"yeah but it was fun for me" Beelzemon grinned then threw the chest over his shoulder. The caves he was walking threw were beautiful, large stalactites and stalagmites of all different colors sit around the cave making the floor and sealing seem to be more beautiful than any rock should. As Beelzemon progressed threw the rocky tunnels the display of colors faded, the rooms became dark and dreary until he maid it to his destined room.

"Beelzemon, wheres Reaver?" knight sat on MagnaGarurumon's shoulder, while MagnaGarurumon floated a few feat off the floor near the south wall. The room was a large dome shaped air pocket in the earth, the air pocket had hundreds of tunnles leading out, and everything above this was lined with thousands of chest of all different shapes and sizes.

"he's up at the surface, said he was getting hot down hear, although he did find this embedded in one of the walls." Beelzemon tried his best to set the chest down gently, so not to "upset" its contents.

"you mind getting that warrior" MagnaGarurumon cocked his head towards a exit opposite to Beelzemon, where EmperorGreymon was entering with warrior siting in the curve of his neck.

"sure, sure" Warrior said sleepily. She waved her hand towards the the robotic wolf and EmperorGreymon maid his way towards the chest. Beelzemon walked back down the tunnel where he had came from.

"where are you going" EmperorGreymon asked falsely. It was obvious he didn't care what so ever.

"going to get Reaver, we have a lot of chest to open" Beelzemon sighed and continued his journey back to the surface. After going back up the path for a minuet then stopped, he looked around the tunnel and then ducked behind a group of stalagmites.

"your back, that was quick" Reaver said quietly. He felt tense, they were of course fallowing Trace's plan which left room for plenty of flaws.

"Yeah now we just wait for the signal from Black Agu-" Beelzemon was cut off by a large sounding explosion, fallowed by the echoing words "pepper breath"

* * *

"this isn't good!" Alex yelled into his digivice. He was crouched behind a large group of boulders in the middle of the canyon. The canyon was called the entrance. No one had ever ventured into this the entrance and returned, some said it was where the digital world's first evil creature appeared, where Lucemon had first appeared, where he created the virus.

"I know, I know, but we cant help it, whatever it is it's probably getting ready for round two." Leya was on his screen, her eyes were full of worry and fear. She clinched her eyes shut and threw her hands over he head as an explosion sounded.

"what is that thing?" Alex asked getting ready to crawl out of his hiding spot, and find their unknown attacker. Once he was to the side of the rocks and looked out he saw a giant digimon, with a human standing on its back. The human was laughing and pointing at all the hiding spots the digidestand had taken. The digimon he rode was human-like on top except for the bat wings crossing on his chest, his large three pointed mask, and demonic wings spread out into the air. From bottom down he was mostly dog like besides two demonic torpedo shaped heads, that bear nothing but mouths, and a long blond horse like tail to mach his normal hair. The human standing on top was none other than Jeriet.

"you digidestand are absolutely pathetic!" Jeriet gave another laugh and gestured for Grand Dracmon to continue his assault. He grinned and laughed at his new joke, the digidestand who were unable to defend themselves.

"this is just pitiful" Jeriet looked to his side to see a much smaller digimon, comparing to Grand Dracmon. The digimon was humanoid and wore black robes, and had indigo hair and eyes, and jet black wings spreed out into the sky.

"oh its just you, Mukuramon" Jeriet turned back to his little playmates. "I didn't think that you and Yukamon would fuse, Hiruko."

"well we want to finish them off for lord Millenniummon, right?" Mukuramon gave a grin showing wickedly sharp teeth. He held out his hand and clenched the air, forcing a sword to materialize into his hand.

Alex looked up in horror as the two digimon readied to resume their attack. NeoFlamedramon put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch. NeoFlamedramon peaked over the side of the boulders, Neo wasn't looking at the dark digimon but was looking for the others, hoping he could run Alex to one of them without being seen.

"where are you, Leya?" Alex said into his digivice as calm as he possibly could in a situation like this. His eyes sprinted from side to side trying to find any sign of the other digidestand.

"Well..." she paused for a moment and attempted to find some sort of landmark, after a moment she began to think. "I'm near a Guilmon shaped rock." Alex and NeoFlamedramon gave each other questioning glances before returning their attention to Leya. "well that's all I can really realize as a landmark around here."

"well we'll look for it, no guarantee we'll find it though." Alex looked around the left side of the boulder, while NeoFlamedramon looked around the right, both making sure to look over every inch of of rock to find the "Guilmon shaped rock"

"I see it!" Jessie's voice rang out excitedly over the digivice.

"what was that?" Alex asked.

"We see it, the rock" Victory Greymon said over the digivice with a more excited voice than Jessie. "by the way dose anyone have any food, I haven't eaten in a few hours"

"where is it?" NeoFlamedramon asked as calm as he could.

"towards the backside of the smaller one, its tented red and everything" Victory Greymon said pointing the tip of his sword just high enough that NeoFlamedramon could see it from his position.

"good then we can meat there" Arel came onto the digivice for the first time in a while. He seemed much more calm than any of the others. "guys get over there as soon as we distract them, got that." Arel became more serious.

"what do you mean by that" Alex paused for a moment, no response. "Arel what do you mean?"

"Arel don't do anything stupid" Leya warned, yet again no response.

Alex watched as the two dark digimon in the sky turned towards a charging Boltmon, with ax in hand. Alex stared as the Frankenstein like digimon jumped on top of Grand Dracmon, and began his barrage.

* * *

"so Omnimon, Alphamon, what are you doing here." David had brought the two knight digimon into Traces house and sat them down in the living room on the couch, which they took up completely. The first knight in the black armor revealed his name was Alphamon the leader of the royal knights, and that his friend, the white knight was named Omnimon and was second in command of the royal knights.

"We have been searching for those of your race, being humans, who are involved with this small war." Alphamon paused and looked around the small room, or at lest it seemed small in comparison to him, he had to crouch while on the couch to keep his helm from hitting the sealing. "this war is secret to most of the world, and will remain that way for awhile if you do as we say" Alphamon looked towards Omnimon for a moment. Omnimon was checking over the groups digimon.

"May I, Alphamon?" Omnimon asked, he would have raised an eyebrow if he had any.

"i suppose so" Alphamon was hesitant as if Omnimon were putting someone in danger. Omnimon didn't grin, he couldn't, but you could tell he was pleased. He extended his sword from his Wargreymon head hand. All the digimon backed away as Omnimon got into his crouched stand. He drew back his sword and swung hitting only the digimon. Light engulfed the group, and they appeared outside. They all looked at their digimon but they weren't what they expected. Veemon had gold armor on his shoulders, head, torso, and legs. He was now Magnamon. Hawkmon was completely covered in blue armor, the wings of the armor were covered in long light green spikes that seemed to change colors as the light reflected off of them. She was Peacockmon. The twins looked in vein for their digimon, the only thing around besides Peacockmon, and Magnamon, was a large red dragon-like digimon with four giant wings that were far to big for his body, and a large metallic lance, that seemed to doubled as a laser cannon.

"where's Dracomon?" Tori asked looking at her sister then back at the knights.

"we're right here, both of us have become one" the red dragon spoke quietly.

"what do you call your self...your selves...whatever" Sierra asked cocking her head.

"Examon, the 12th of the royal knights." Omnimon still showing his joy. "we've been looking for more of our type, more royal knights."

"But, Omnimon, that's not why we're here. We want to help. Now Examon your going to come with me, while Magnamon and Peacockmon will go with Omnimon" Alphamon waved his hand through the air. Two large digital portal opened before the black and wight knights.

"Would you like to come to our world?" Omnimon gestured for the digidestand and knights to enter the portal.

* * *

Trace, Reaver, Will, and Beelzemon ran into the dome shaped room. Black Agumon and Lightmon stood back to back surrounded by the larger digimon. MagnaGarurumon held his canon arm towards Black Agumon, threatening to release a massive bolt of energy into the small lizards skull. EmperorGreymon held his sword crossbow to Lightmon's chest, a grin would have been painted on his face, if it weren't for his helm being in the way.

"Hold it!" Beelzemon's ran up to EmperorGreymon, and MagnaGarurumon, and held one of his magnums to each of their heads. Each stood paralyzed for a second, then each responded by hitting Beelzemon with their main weapon, throwing him into one of the walls between the entrances.

Suddenly EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon were thrown in opposite directions and sent flying down the rocky tunnels. Black Wargreymon and Warrior Strikemon stood grinning in the senter of the room.

"chose the wrong chest to open first" Black Wargreymon looked down at the chest siting next to their pile of wood shrapnel, that used to be his chest. "whats so important about that thing anyway?" Black Wargreymon crossed his arms.

"everything" EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon speed past each other faster than Beelzemon, Black Wargreymon, or Warrior Strikemon could see. Black Wargreymon growled, they had taken the chest.

"knowing them EmperorGreymon took the chest, and he's probably going to take it right back to Millenniummon" Reaver looked at down the tunnels.

"we'll go after MagnaGarurumon, Will you go after EmperorGreymon" Trace looked down the path MagnaGarurumon had taken. Then jumped onto Black Wargreymon who was about ready to catch the other digimon.

"okay, good luck, you can fill us in latter Reaver" Will jumped onto Warrior Strikemon's shoulder and they flew off after EmperorGreymon.

"honestly this could be a little more fun" Black Wargreymon said as they entered a smaller version of the dome room, only with only one door and no chest. No one was there. The only thing around was a large whole in the sealing.

"well that's just great" Black Wargreymon looked up threw the whole only seeing darkness that seemed like it would never end. "well hold on Trace" Black Wargreymon began his assent into the darkness.

"this isn't going to well for you is it" Warrior Strikemon slashed at EmperorGreymon only to be blocked by the other knights blade. EmperorGreymon instantly, after the block, attempted to cut into Warrior Strikemon's legs. Warrior Strikemon jumped above the blade just barely then slashed down towards EmperorGreymon's head. EmperorGreymon held his sword into the air blocking the blade.

"this is going to be a while" Warrior Strikemon said looking his opposing knight in the eyes.

All the digidestand had maid it to one spot besides Arel and Boltmon who was now pined under Grand Dracmon's massive front paw. Grand Dracmon pushed down hard on Boltmon's chest, Boltmon tried his best to keep the paw from destroying him in a single push. Finally Boltmon's arms gave way and the demon digimon smiled he was going to enjoy killing this digimon.

"no,no,no" Dracomon held his side, a large beam shot threw his side.

"you need help" A girl in a short black dress, and black combat boots stood on the side of the canyon. She had long blond hair and light blue eyes. Standing next to her was a large metal Gururumon with a cannon on his back and sides of his feat. "ZeedGururumon kill him off!" she yelled over the echoing of the cannon still going off.

* * *

Well that's another chapter done, please review and comment. I'm really glad that I've been able to get back into the story. I tried to make this chapter some what of a shorter but well written chapter. I think I might have to put off ending the story two weeks or so. I hope you enjoyed.


	13. Demons are good?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and unfortunately don't think I ever will. All original characters belong to their own respectable owners.

Chapter 13: Demons are good?

Darkness, only darkness. Its all he had ever experienced, he had traveled from host body to host body, controlling them, taking them as his own.

He simply grinned at the thought. "i have been all darkness" he attempted to count all of his host. Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Apocalymon. He stopped, those were his bodies against those first batch of brats that believed digimon were their friends. He continued on. Kimeramon (as a temporary host), and Myotismon's new digivolution. Those were the second groups digimon adversaries. The next became worse and worse over and over from universe to universe from time to time.

"master Milleniumon" his thoughts were halted. He turned his attention to Marus, who had just entered into his realm of darkness.

"what's wrong, or has something finally gone right?" Milleniumon felt like shoeing his servant away that moment if not for his hope for something good, of course it was only a hope.

"Knight is almost back with the chest, and it has been confirmed that Belphamon is in the container." Marus sighed looked away from his master then gave a hopeful look. "please tell me I can fight now"

"there is no reason you shouldn't be able to." Milleniumon wanted to get back to his realm of thought, and began to sound pushy. "get the pods below us up...we're going to need them" he waved one of his four hands to dismiss the Marus.

"of course... then I can join the others?" Marus asked as he headed out of the darkness.

"then you may join the others" Milleniumon went back to his thoughts. He only hopped his own master would have his way, so the darkness could be all.

"who the heck is she" Jessie was looking at the new girl who stood on the cliff on the edge of the canyon. Victory Greymon looked at the digimon with amazement.

"i have no idea" Tai kept her gaze on the dark digimon, who were the main priority only a moment ago. Anubismon, who stood with a hand on Tai's shoulder, shifted quickly towards the digimon. Tai looked towards the digimon's feet. Boltmon lay beaten and almost crushed where Grand Dracmon's foot had been a moment before. On his knees next to Boltmon Arel sat crying. But that wasn't what Anubismon was looking at.

Leya ran towards Arel and Boltmon, she had tears in her eyes as well. KomodomonSM ran behind her, he didn't show it but he was just as sad as the others. Once Leya reached Arel she put her arm around him and whispered something into his ear. He wiped his face with his sleeve, and stood up.

He walked back to the group his head hung low out of shear grief.

"we'll get him back, Arel" Tai heard Leya repeat this three or four times before they had finally rejoined the group.

"i know." She heard Arel say in response.

"where's Boltmon" Tai asked looking back at the spot he was supposed to be laying.

"Primary village" Arel said simply. Another tear ran down his cheek

The group turned their attention back to the girl and digimon who stood on the cliff with the exception of Arel and Leya. She had her arms folded across her chest, and looked like she didn't even notice the digidestand. Her full attention was turned to Grand Dracmon, who was still holding his wound.

"that was pretty good, girly" Jeriet stood on Grand Dracmon's head now. He had one hand in his pocket, to grab a hold of his lucky tarot card, the other balled in a fist by his leg.

"well he's not such a good aim. I told him to hit your Dracmon in the head" the girl closed her eyes and shrugged.

"i guess that is a bad aim" Jeriet chuckled. "then why don't you try hitting my friend here" Jeriet pointed to Mukuramon.

"i guess it would be good practice" the girl smiled and pointed towards her new target. "think you can hit that Zeed Gururumon?"

"easily" the wolf said with a low growl. An assortment of different missile launchers, lasers and machine guns dispersed from the wolf's side, feet, head and back. All of this ammunition could have taken down a fleet of warships in less than ten seconds.

"well I guess with all that your a better aim then you let on" Mukuramon smiled showing his teeth.

"just a little." Zeed said firing off four missiles and prepared his lasers. Mukuramon sliced threw the first missile, to see the second trailing right behind it, he dodged to the side. The missile looped around and came right back towards him. He turned his head to see the third missile heading at his back, he held his ground for another second, then moved to the side. Three down one to go. He flew towards Zeed Gururumon.

"where are we?" Trace looked around the tunnel they had fallowed, they had turned hundreds of times. Black Wargreymon wouldn't give up on the chase, no matter how many times trace had told his dragon friend.

"I don't know! I don't care! But something powerful is up ahead!" Black Wargreymon would say, he sounded different, as if he was forced to find the source of the power.

Trace would just agree and try again after a few turns. He knew that he wouldn't be able to convince his friend to head the opposite direction.

Milleniumon sighed and looked into the darkness. He could sense Magna Gururumon just beyond his horizon, and he had the chest. Milleniumon smiled at the thought soon he would have more power than he could ever need, soon he wouldn't need the other bodies he had used so many times before.

"Master, we've brought you the sixth demon lord, Belphamon" Knight stood on Magna Gururumon's shoulder arms spread at his sides. He seemed completely calm, Milleniumon would change that soon enough.

"good, good... bring him to me" Milleniumon could see his servants now, they still seemed to have no fear of the giant standing in front of them. They sat the chest down genitally at his feet, and backed way. Milleniumon snatched the chest off the ground quickly.

"I don't need the chest to open" Milleniumon simply placed the chest in the sixth coffin, the chest burst open and a small pink puffball of a digimon sat in its place. All six of the coffins slammed shut violently as the seventh began to glow a dull gray light. The light grew in strength and began to let out a soothing humming sound.

For the first time ever Milleniumon could see every inch of his shadowy domain. It was an endless white room with thousands upon millions of small painting of digimon, drawn in red ink that resembled blood, covering the ceiling walls and even the floor. He scanned the room for a moment before finding is objective, a small painting of the earth with six small figures floating around it.

"one for each of the six digital sovereigns, am I right" Milleniumon turned is mountain of a head to face the coffin. The top of the container slid open quickly and quietly. Milleniumon smiled as a large manlike digimon began to raise from his prison.

"exactly, the six sovereigns are each represented by one of those figures" the digimon said in a deep soothing voice, matching the humming still coming from the coffin. The digimon was Lucemon, he had long blond hair, dead blue eyes, and a row of black wings on one side of his body and white on the other, he wore a black and white outfit to match.

"tell me my old friend, what is this painting about?" Milleniumon pointed his finger to the painting he had been studying just a moment ago.

"you see the painting of the earth in the center, that represents the imprisoned one" Lucemon looked only at the painting. "The figures around it represent, as I just told you the sovereigns. If you look next to each of the sovereigns, you realize that there are groups of figures each represents one of the six groups of protectors, who of course keep the imprisoned one imprisoned."

"and who exactly are these protect-"

"the protectors are the royal knights, the celestial angles, the devas, the demon lords, the high dragons, and of course the digidestand" Lucemon's expression was completely emotionless.

"even something as evil as the likes of you are considered protectors" Milleniumon began laughing to himself. He thought of all the trouble he had gone threw to gather these seven, only for their data to be maid to kill what he wanted to summon. "its ironic, isn't it Lucemon"

"it is" Lucemon replied simply.

"You were meant to stop his rising and here I am draining the demon lords energy to summon the imprisoned one" Milleniumon chuckled then lunged at Lucemon. The demon lord attempted to run, but Milleniumon blocked his escape with one of his large back arms. Milleniumon instantly grabbed the demon with one of his back arms. The demon lord tried to struggle for a brief moment before he completely stopped.

"Gaiamon may have unlimited power but he was cast away all the same, and if you continue then, my old friend, you'll be destroyed along side him." Lucemon even now showed no sign of emotion, not even a hint of fear.

"I always hated that about you, you never show any sign of emotion, no mater what. Good bye my old friend, and your friends two." Milleniumon tightened his grip on Lucemon with his hand and aimed another for the coffins on the floor. In a quick burst Milleniumon crushed Lucemon into data, and fired a beam of energy into the coffins destroying all the demon lords in less than an instant.

"did you see that, digidestand" Milleniumon turned his attention to Trace who now stood in the middle of the room. Black Wargreymon stood ready to fight next to his tamer.

"honestly, someday I hope I get the chance to put Trace's life in danger." Will shouted as his two knight digimon's swords clashed for the forth time in the past ten seconds. Warrior Strikemon sliced towards Emperor Greymon's shoulder, only to have his attack blocked by the other digimon's blade.

"I hope you do to, but for now I'm kinda being sliced at" Warrior Strikemon swung his sword at Emperor Greymon's legs only to have his blade hit into the ground by the hilt of Emperor Greymon's sword.

"you know you could avoid all of this, or at least the fight easily" Warrior said looking her and Emperor Greymon's targets up and down.

"and how is that?" Will asked, already hating the sound of her offer already.

"you could go on a little date with me" she gave a wink, and blew him a kiss.

"what the hell kinda offer is that" Will said, beginning to think of Sora back in Japan, who he had told he would only be gone for a week. "you know I think I would almost rather watch you kill my best friend here"

"glad to know you care, Will" Warrior Strikemon said under his breath as the blades clashed again. Warrior Strikemon began to stab at Emperor Greymon's chest, when Emperor Greymon abruptly fell to the ground,Beelzemon stood behind Emperor Greymon with his hand hitting a pressure point. Reaver sat on Beelzemon's shoulder calmly.

"where's Trace?" Reaver asked quickly, watching the conscious girl laying under the giant knight.

"I thought you went with him when we split up" Will replied.

"great... I know where he's heading then, Milleniumon" Reaver whispered under his breath.

I'm sorry for how long this chapter took to wright, we had multiple problems for this one, including computer crashing, loss of internet, me having the flue, and me becoming addicted to my new PS3(although that one isn't excusable). Anyways please comment and review. I'm probably going to start a few new stories or at lest one, so if you have any OC's for that I would appreciate them. and on a final happy note if I'm not able to get another chapter up before Christmas, then Marry Christmas to all my readers :).


	14. The Final Battle Draws Near!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon nor will I ever (most likely). All original characters belong to their respectable, amazing owners.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Final Battle Draws Near!

* * *

"so your one of the new brats who've hindered most of my plans" Milleniumon looked down at Trace and Black Wargreymon who could only stare at the behemoth. "You know, I sent the first three of your problems to hunt down any digidestand they could, not specifically you. You are the one they were destroyed by, weren't you?" Milleniumon gave a chuckle and began rubbing his eyes with his front right hand. "you have caused me so much trouble that I will take joy in watching my servants kill your friends."

"What do you mean, and what are you going to do to my friends!" Trace yelled, throwing his fist in the air, something felt awkward when he tried. He looked down, his hand hadn't moved from its position. He attempted to move his other, it wouldn't budge. He tried to take a step, yet again he couldn't move.

"you can't move, I've made sure of that. You will watch what is happening to all your friends, each of them is probably in their own little fight by now. As for what I meant by you causing me trouble, I've been sending you digimon to fight one by one or group by group ever since you defeated my Seadramon triplets."Milleniumon gave a bragging yawn and looked to the far wall, the wall had begun to warp into an image of a large empty canyon. Trace looked at it curiously as a large digimon came into view. He identified it quickly, Gran Dracmon. Smaller forms began to take shape around it, at lest half were defiantly friends, but the other half were some he didn't recognize.

"you know what is going on here, don't you?" Milleniumon looked down on his pray.

"Well it's pretty simple, just from the way you act. You're controlling everyone we've fought since the triplets" Trace paused and looked into Milleniumon's blood red eyes, the same eyes he had seen hundreds of times while watching the true digidestand fought. "You've been reviving the demon lords with every set we've beat so that you can collect the data to revive Gaiamon. You've been doing this in multiple universes, I'm guessing you've been to the main four only."

"A digidestand who knows about the other universes, odd." Milleniumon gave an emotionless chuckle before continuing. "You must be one of those irritating messengers. That means you have more power in your digimon than most others do, correct?"

"Of course it is, let me move my arm and I can show you." Trace gave a grin. Milleniumon nodded and Trace grabbed his digivice. Trace held his digivice out towards Black WarGreymon forcing his energy into the device. "This would be so much easier if I had a crest, or better yet was an actual digidestand." Trace thought to himself.

In a burst of light Trace and the digivice disappeared along with Black WarGreymon. Milleniumon looked around the room, it was empty nothing was there, it was the same painting covered room. He could feel a large energy source, or at lest double the power of Lucemon.

"where the Hell are you!" Milleniumon threw one of his fist down on the stone floor leaving a large dent. Milleniumon scanned the area again and again, nothing. Milleniumon threw his hand down again this time feeling a sharp pain as if a knife had been shoved straight threw. He looked down at his hand three large blades stuck out the back of his hand each blade covered in purple blood. Milleniumon instantly pulled his hand away dragging a black gantlet with it

"I'm right here" Black WarGreymonX stood where Milleniumon's hand was meant to crush the floor. Black WarGreymonX was rubbing his wrist where his gantlet had once been. Once he finished rubbing his wrist he pointed his bare hand at blood drenched gantlet, it began to turn to dust as a new dramon killer began to generate its self on his empty arm.

* * *

"That's just great" Reaver said looking in threw the large open stone doors. He was enraged, Trace just showed Milleniumon his full power, soon he would figure out Trace was capable of more than even he knew.

"Reaver keep it down he might hear us" Will said peaking in threw the door. The more time Will spent with Reaver, the more glad he was that he was normally with the Japanese digidestand.

"Will I don't think he needs us right now, I think they need us right now" Beelzemon said quietly, as he poked his head in above Reaver's. He pointed to the large screen showing the rest of the team.

"Beelzemon look, he's not going to last long with out us." Warrior Strikemon said peaking in over Will, to see Black WarGreymonX flying around Milleniumon, while he swatted at him. Milleniumon, after a minute or so, finally landed a blow which sent the dragon flying into the wall. Black WarGreymonX pulled himself out of the newly formed pile of ruble and brushed himself off.  
"They wont last nearly as long, unlike Trace they have restrictions to their power." Beelzemon's voice became angry and hateful. He quickly began rubbing his eyes attempting to hold back his anger.  
"what's that supposed to mean?" Warrior Strikemon shifted uneasily at Beelzemon's outburst.  
"You probably didn't know this but Trace and Black Wargreymon were each chosen by the sovereign digimon to carry some of their own energy. He doesn't realize it, he doesn't know he has any more power than any other messenger, hell he doesn't even have a crest like most digidestand. Because of this he can access some of the sovereigns powers and digivolve beyond Black WarGreymonX, into a digimon know as the 'shadow knight digimon'." Beelzemon gritted his teeth, he hated the notion that anyone could become more powerful than himself, no matter what he did he could never become superior to Black WarGreymon.  
"So your saying he has some of the sovereigns power?" Will stared in threw the door where the digimon hybrid, Black WarGreymonX, fought against an opponent that clearly outmatched him. It was impossible that Trace could gain more power in this form, and even if he could Milleniumon was draining energy out of the demon lords constantly. "Me and Warrior Strikemon will stay here and help, if you think the others could use your help then please go. You can handle that, cant you?" Will gave Reaver a challenging grin.  
"depending, do you think you can take down my old boss?" Reaver returned the grin, with one of his own. He turned toward his digimon.  
"we'll need to get there fast, blaster mode fast" Beelzemon gave a evil grin, and closed his red eyes. Two feathery bones broke out the back of Beelzemon's jacket each grew about five feet before the second bone that maid the wings grew out behind it, feathers instantly burst from the bones filling in the rest of the wings. His left arm was covered in a metallic liquid which shaped it's self into a large gun. He slowly opened his eyes which were now a hypnotizing shade of green. "Ready Reaver?" Beelzemon stretched his wings out as far as he could before giving each a few flaps.  
"lets go" Reaver cracked his hands as he walked towards Beelzemon. He paused once he stood at Beelzemon's side, he turned. "Will, don't you or Trace get killed, or else I'm going to have to bring you back." Reaver gave another one of his grins as Beelzemon grabbed him under his armpits and began to take off.  
Will watched in silence as the dark digidestand and his demon lord digimon flew off. He looked back into the large stone room where Trace and Milleniumon were both attempting to end the secret war. Will sighed. Here we go again he though.

* * *

"Could this get any worse" Victory Greymon growled to himself as Jessie and himself ducked behind the large Guilmon shaped rock they had groped up at before. Since the new girl joined the fight several more opponents had shown up, each digidestand had their own personal fight going on now. He peeked out from behind the rock quickly, his opponent was nowhere to be seen. His body tensed at the thought of losing sight of GuardiAngemon and his partner.  
Victory Greymon closed his eyes and began to sniff the air, just from doing this he could tell that GuardiAngemon was near enough that he would only need to move a few yards, but he couldn't tell where he was exactly. Victory Greymon quickly pulled Jessie towards him as a long blade slashed towards the spot where she previously stood. He unsheathed his sword and slashed towards the other blades source, surprisingly enough he landed a hit on GuardiAngemon, not a lethal or even a minor injury for the angle digimon only a scratch on his armor.  
"that was a pretty weak hit, I thought that you could do better than that" The angle gave a little chuckle.  
"Well this isn't going to be fun" Victory Greymon sighed.  
"yeah, but I think we can take them" Jessie whispered quietly backing behind her digital partner.  
GuardiAngemon clapped his giant bladed hands together in front of his face, and bowed. Victory Greymon gave him an awkward expression. GuardiAngemon quickly changed to a fighting pose. Victory Greymon griped the hilt of his blade tighter, he knew this was going to be difficult.  
"You know it's more honorable if you bow to your opponent, then again I don't know if you'll even count as an opponent, maybe just a punching bag." GuardiAngemon said quietly.  
"so your assuming your going to win, based on one hit?" Victory Greymon questioned, preparing to lunge at the angle.  
"basically yes." GuardiAngemon said. He lunged towards the unsuspecting dragon blades first. Victory Greymon swiftly dodged to the left, and responding by swinging his blade into the angles back, before the sword could hit GuardiAngemon turned and blocked with his cleaver-like hands. Victory Greymon jumped away from the angle and held his sword out in front of himself preparing for another attack.  
"well how about we use some attacks instead of just doing some swordplay" GuardiAngemon said a large grin on his face. He moved his bladed hands into the shape of and "x", both blades began to glow a dull blue. The blue steadily grew darker and darker. "Holly sword!" GuardiAngemon threw his arms forward causing a large blue "x" shaped energy beam to fly at Victory Greymon. Victory Greymon quickly grabbed the two half shields on his back and covered himself. The blue energy beam pushed the dragon back a few feet then stopped. The shield Victory Greymon held was now covered in dents and scratches.  
"only one thing to say about this. I better get a really big meal for this!" Victory Greymon spoke softly under his breath.

* * *

Hi guys I'm sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter done, unfortunately I had midterms earlier this weak, I was originally hoping to get this up last week. Anyways hopefully I'm going to be putting up one new story within the next two weeks, just depends on how I do with updating on this one (if your planing on reading the story then you probably want to read NovelistOfTheSkys stories trial and error and ride the lightning). Please review any feed back is good feed back (feel free to tell me about my mistakes, despite what one of my friends said in the reviews)


	15. The War Comes To A Close

Disclaimer: honestly not sure why I'm still putting this here for I think everyone gets it, I don't own digimon only my Oc's, and all other Oc's belong to their respectful owners.

* * *

Chapter 15: The War Comes To A Close

* * *

"You owe me a really! Really big meal for this!" Victory Greymon said gazing over at his partner. He gave a sigh before turning his sword so the flat of the blade toward the angle who stood in front of him. GuardiAngemon stood in with his arms in the air prepared to defend himself.

"What are you planing?" GuardiAngemon asked slashing threw the air with one of his deadly arms. He as of yet hadn't taken any damage from his dragon-like opponent, and he wasn't planing taking any now. He was disappointed, he and Anya had joined this group of "misfit digidestand" in hopes of finding a worth opponent, at this point in time it seemed like he would have to turn on his own teammates to find a decent opponent.

"Dramon Breaker!" Victory Greymon Jumped into the air holding his blade in both hands preparing to drive the flat of his blade into GuardiAngemon's head. The angle digimon upon seeing the dragon above his head instantly threw his arms in front of his face, using the blades as shields, he waited a moment he still hadn't felt the impact. Surely the dragon digimon couldn't have missed. He looked between his blades, the dragon wasn't even in sight, nor was his partner. He dropped his arms to his sides and turned thinking that his opponent had become afraid and run, he began walking away a frown on his face, he gave a sigh before something hard hit the back of his head throwing him into the ground.

"That was Dramon breaker. It works pretty well especially when my opponent is dumb enough to walk way while I charge my energy in mid air." Victory Greymon gave a laugh while the angle pulled himself up.

"That was a dirty trick, but at lest your stepping it up" GuardiAngemon wiped some blood away from the corner of his mouth using the flat of one of his large cleavers. "you know I heard a rumor that your kind could split their sword into two peaces. One for each arm."

"yeah actually it's one of our special attacks. It's called "Trident Gaia", it doesn't only allow me to use two blades, but I guess you'll learn that soon." Victory Greymon in a matter of seconds pulled his blade into two equal halves, latching the hilt of each into one of the small gauntlets on his wrists, once each was latched in properly the tips of the blade began to glow a light blue.

"tell me, I also heard that you could use other moves while using this "Trident Gaia" is that also correct?" GuardiAngemon had become curious, he had heard many rumors about Victory Greymon and Zeed Gururumon, like both were digimon who's data had been tampered with, and that they each had their own special ability that was at lest four times as powerful as their original mega's form. GuardiAngemon held his arms in the shape of an "X" in front of himself waiting for the dragon to answer.

"I haven't had this had this form long, but I do know that I can use other moves while using Trident Gaia." Victory Greymon prepared for the attack that GuardiAngemon was about to release.

"good then I wont feel bad for doing this, Holly Sword!" GuardiAngemon threw each of his arms to his sides unleashing a large blue beam of energy in the shape of an X to fly towards Victory Greymon with incredible speed.

"Victory Charge!" Victory Greymon quickly hit the blast with the flat of one of his Dramon Breaker halves, the blast instantly bounced back towards GuardiAngemon, yet again catching the angle off guard, the impact of the blast sent the angle flying threw the air into the side off the canyon, a large crevices had formed where the angle had impacted. Victory Greymon gave a smile, he had beaten the angle without having to go to his last resort attack. He turned towards his partner who had just walked to his side.

"that was easier than I expected" The dragon said calmly. He spat at the Cliff.

"I don't think we're out of the park yet" Jessie looked at the cliff dust had formed around the whole in the side cliff, the shadow of the angle could be seen pulling itself out of the rock face. Victory Greymon sighed and got back into a fighting position. Once most of the dust had cleared the angle shot into the air.

"maybe you are worth fighting, and just to prove it, I'll make this harder." he spread his metallic, which had remained two solid pieces of metal wings, to reveal that each was made of six swords. "you know with as much fun as I've had with you, I'm going to be sad to have to do this. Heaven's Ripper!" each of the blades on the angles body began to slash threw the air, as if each sword had a mind of it's own. GuardiAngemon charged forward with a smile, he wasn't ready to end this but he would enjoy doing it.

"I've been waiting for you to do this, Trident Gaia!" Victory Greymon threw both of his arms straight out in front of him. Between both of the Dramon Breaker halves a large blue ball of energy began to form. GuardiAngemon continued his charge hoping that he could hit before Victory Greymon could release his final attack. Just as GuardiAngemon reached his opponent and Victory Greymon released his attack a large Purple orb of energy slammed into the ground in front of them, each flew into the rock face. Both tamers ran for their digimon hoping that their digimon was okay.

* * *

"this is absolute crap!" Zeed Gururumon yelled to himself as he ran across the land at the top of the cliff, as Mukuramon continued to fire large spheres of darkness at him. "Zoe, are you okay" The wolf yelled to his tamer, who was latched onto the large canon on his back..

"yeah just fine! I just love riding a uncomfortable metal wolf, to escape being killed by a psychopath!" Zoe yelled back clenching the canon tighter. Zeed jumped to the left, as a large energy ball slammed into the ground they would have been on. "like you said, this is absolute crap" Zoe quoted. She looked up at Mukuramon, he swiftly glided after the pair his palms aimed for them continuously shooting spheres of dark energy at them, Zeed Gururumon was barely able to avoid most. Zeed Gururumon turned abruptly after another near death explosion.

"what's wrong, tired of being chased? I would be more than glad to end this" Mukuramon gave a maniacal grin, his eyes twinkled with the thought of killing the wolf and his tamer, as soon as the thought crossed his mind his arm slowly morphed into a long extremely sharp blade.

"Full Metal Blaze!" Gururumon jumped into the air and charged threw the sky quickly while simultaneously shooting a barrage of missiles, and other weapons threw out it's body. Mukuramon gazed in awe as the missiles closed in on their target. Out of fear Mukuramon threw his arms in front of his face, as the missiles hit, smoke engulfed the bio hybrid.

Mukuramon looked around the smoke seemed to cover the entire battle field, it seemed like the smoke was going to eat him alive. He quickly willed his arm to change shape again, this time he willed it to be a hexagon shaped shield.

"Z'd Hou!" a large blue beam of energy shot threw the smoke nearly hitting the demon, he jumped back in surprise. A second beam flew threw the smoke this time much closer to his face this time he prepared for a third blast. Just as he had expected a third blast pierced the smoke, he quickly jumped into the line of fire and used the shield to cove himself, he felt a quick push on the shield, then looked behind the metal guard, the blast had reflected just as he had expected. He pulled In his shield and began to change his whole body, covering himself in a black aura.

"Shadow Destroyer!" Mukuramon held both of his hands in the direction of last blast, a large ball of energy, that seemed like Black WarGreymon's Terra Destroyer, began to form In his hands. He gave a quick jerk of his arms and shot the mass of dark energy, the ball of dark energy flew off into the smoke and Mukuramon gave a wicked chuckle, his opponent was down and not getting back up.

"Blow Back Breath!" Mukuramon turned around violently, Zeed Gururumon stood behind him mouth opened ready to shoot an icy beam, that would trap him. He smiled.

"this could be worse" Mukuramon gave a final chuckle as he was covered with the blue icy beam. Once he was completely covered the ice began to crack, and finally fell into pieces.

Zeed Gururumon looked at the shattered remains of his opponent as a large purple orb of energy Zeed throwing him and Zoe into the rocky ground, and causing the smoke that filled the air to filter away.

* * *

"will you just give up, your losing pretty badly" NeoFlamedramon yelled at his opponent, Barbamon, as he grabbed onto the old mans staff, disarming his opponent. Barbamon quickly lunged for his staff, NeoFlamedramon instantly dodged and smashed the old demon's own staff into his back, sending him flying towards the ground beneath them.

"Ice Glory" Neo Spread his wings as wide as he could, hundreds of shards of ice began to launch from his wings heading straight towards the old demon who lay in a pile of ruble below. NeoFlamedramon gave a sigh and looked at Alex, he looked back at the pile of ruble his opponent now lie under. He quickly descended to his team mate.

"that was almost to easy. Are you sure he's down" Alex asked doubtfully. NeoFlamedramon looked at the staff in his hand then back at his tamer.

"I don't feel his life force, so I am pretty sure he's down." NeoFlamedramon tossed the staff over his shoulder allowing it to fall on the pile of ruble.

"we should probably help the others then" Alex looked towards the the other tamers as NeoFlamedramon walked to him. He looked back to Neo when he saw a slight movement behind him. "Neo watch out!" Alex yelled at the top of his lungs. NeoFlamedramon turned towards the motion quickly. Barbamon stood on top of the pile of ruble with his staff in hand. The old man had a large grin spread across his face.

"Hell Fire!" He laughed, holding his staff towards the digidestand of life. The staff began to glow a dull red, the red quickly darkened and began to spew a large stream of fire which was heading straight towards Alex. NeoFlamedramon flew towards Alex without hesitation, grabbing him only seconds before the flames could reach him. After getting Alex a good distance away from Barbamon NeoFlamedramon flew higher into the air. He quickly pulled his wings to his side and allowed himself to fall out of the sky. He was heading straight for Barbamon.

"Digital dive" Neo said as the old man attempted to cover his face. NeoFlamedramon rammed straight into the old digimon's stomach, the old man grabbed his stomach and gave a few coughs before falling to the ground and dematerializeing into thousands of glowing pieces of data.

"Okay I think he's dead this time" Alex said giving his partner a thumbs up. NeoFlamedramon grinned as he landed next to his partner, both of them looked around quickly. Victory Greymon, Jessie, and Zeed Gururumon, and the new girl were nowhere to be seen, Arel, Tai and Anubismon had flown to Primary Village to find Boltmon's egg, and Leya and Komodomon SM had gone to fight some girl Leya had called "Alexa".  
"Well I guess we have to fight th.."Neo started. NeoFlamedramon grabbed Alex and jumped as a large orb of purple energy impacted into the ground they were standing on. "that" Neo looked at Grand Dracmon, the digimon who had just tried to kill them.

Grand Dracmon's tamer just stood on the giant digimon's shoulder laughing, and flipping a card between his fingers. Alex and Neo gave each other a node and the pair began to run towards the large demon. The only thing Alex could do was hope that the others would be able to help soon.

* * *

"what dose his egg look like?" Anubismon looked around the play-block village. Everything was maid of baby building blocks except for the ground, which was maid of soft cushiony fabric, and the cradles the eggs and baby digimon were in. It's a wonder any digimon could become a fighter growing up in this type of environment, that was the only thing Anubismon could think of looking out at the village.

"his egg was pure white with a vertical blue stripe, and a picture of two swords crossing if I remember correctly, I was a bit surprised when he turned out to be a machine digimon." Arel pushed up his glasses as he looked out at the small village, it was just amazing how the digital world worked, sometimes it seemed like it could be horrible, other times it could be heaven, and then others it could be just like the human world except with monsters.

"that sounds like it would be a "Virus Buster", not a "Metal Empire" digimon, I wonder why he digivolved like that" Tai said looking into a few of the cradles that sat near them., none of them were Solarmon's. Something pulled on Tai's pant leg causing her to jump and let out a quick scream. Anubismon turned to her partner and swiftly picked up the digimon who had spooked her tamer. The red and blue digimon wriggled in her grip.

"I just wanted to know if you needed help, don't hurt me" Elecmon held his paws in front of his face, still wiggling trying to get down.

"Sorry Elecmon, but you kinda scared Tai here." Arel pointed to Tyler. He walked up to Anubismon and took the small digimon out of her hands and set him down on the ground.

"Arel, been a while huh" Elecmon gave a smile. "sorry about that miss, I just wanted to know if you needed help. You looking for Solarmon?" Elecmon instantly turned to the village and lead the way without waiting for Arel's response. Elecmon lead them to a large wight block building with the letters "A, D, Z, and X" printed on the sides of it. The building was filled to the brim with wight eggs with blue markings. "go ahead and look on your own I trust you on your own." Elecmon simply left them to their search.

The three each had the same thing on their minds after twenty minutes of searching, that there was almost no hope of finding the egg, but still the continued.

"you found anything Anubismon" Tyler yelled picking up an egg wight egg with a blue vertical stripe, unfortunately it had a diamond on it, it wasn't Solarmon's egg.

"nope, what about you, Arel?" Anubismon picked up a wight egg with a horizontal stripe.

"no I haven't found" Arel paused for a second. He moved a few eggs, that were siting in a pile, aside, there it was Solarmon's egg. "Guys I...I found it!" Arel shouted to his companions. Both ran over to see the egg. It was just as Arel described it pure wight with a vertical blue stripe and a emblem of two swords crossing printed on it. Arel pulled the egg closer and it began to crack. Arel looked as a small disk-shaped digimon appeared in the place of its egg, it was a small wight disk with a symbol of two swords crossing over a shield with two beady black eyes near its midsection.

"your not Solarmon" Arel said looking at the baby.

"nope Arel, I'm Shieldmon now!" the little digimon's voice turned out squeaky.

* * *

"how about we finish it this time, sis" Alexa yelled as Lilithmon's clawed hand clashed against Komodomon's katana. Both digimon jumped away from each other Lilithmon held her claws out to her side, while Komodomon held his katana in front of his face. Komodomon leaped forwards slashing with his blade, Lilithmon easily deflected each slash with the back of her clawed hand.

"yeah then I wont have to deal with your crap, sis" Leya put a sarcastic emphasis on "sis". Komodomon pulled out his second blade and began slashing rapidly at the she-demon this time he was able to land a blow on her face, which barley drew blood. The she-demon instantly scratched at the samurai fortunately the blow only landed on his armor.

"Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon lunged forward her claw leading the way. Komodomon quickly blocked using his second katana, the blade easily stopped the claw. Lilithmon jumped away smiling, she was looking in Komodomon's direction but not directly at him, he fallowed her gaze to his katana, the tip of the katana was rusting off, the whole blade was corroded and falling apart.

"lets try that again, Lilithmon" Alexa gave a smile to Leya.

"of course I want to see if I can hit him this time. Nazar Nail!" She lunged forward again this time a going at twice the speed she had managed before. Komodomon did the same as he had before this time just barely blocking with his blade. He looked at the sword, just like the previous one it was beginning to fall apart.

"Great" Komodomon looked back at Leya. He was officially defenseless, it would be a while till he could summon another blade and there was no way his armor could stand up to that claw forever.

"lets try this. Phantom Pain!" Lilithmon once again lunged at Komodomon, this time with ten times the speed she had her previous attack. Once she reached him Komodomon doubled over and coughed. One of her clawed fingers had sunk into his chest, the area where the finger had lodged itself was beginning to turn a black and seemed like it was rotting.

"Corona Destroyer!" Lilithmon looked up. Floating in the sky was Beelzemon BM, and he was tracing a pentagram in the air with his canon arm, from the pentagram came a large circle filled with ancient symbols. He held the end of his canon up to the pentagram and released a beam into it. The pentagram instantly amplified the attack sending a stream of red energy into Lilithmon. Dust filled the air for a brief moment, then cleared Komodomon sat on the ground alone, both Lilithmon and Alexa had disappeared.

"it seams like your getting your butt saved pretty often nowadays" Reaver ran forward grabbing Leya by the hand and pulling her after him. Beelzemon picked up Komodomon. Reaver and Beelzemon ducked themselves and their new companions behind a rock as a large sphere of purple energy landed where their battle had just ended. Beelzemon pointed towards Grand Dracmon.

* * *

"what the heck did that" Victory Greymon pulled himself out of the canyon wall. GuardiAngemon did the same. Both looked at Grand Dracmon.

"I think I have a new target." GuardiAngemon said calmly.

"glad to have you on the team." Victory Greymon said reconstructing his Dramon Breaker.

* * *

"okay what son of a bitch digimon did that" Zeed Gururumon Growled looking around.

"i think that one." Zoe said climbing up onto Zeed's back. Zeed looked at Grand Dracmon and gave a smile and began heading towards the new challenge.

* * *

NeoFlamedramon looked around as Victory Greymon, GuardiAngemon, Zeed Gururumon, Beelzemon BM, and Komodomon SM all converged on the same point. Grand Dracmon. Suddenly something caught his eye above the demon, a large gold portal, with three figures descending out of it.

"Alex look at that."Neo pointed to the glowing vortex. Alex instantly knew what it was, it was a royal knights digital rift, he could make out the figures to, Omnimon, Magnamon, and Peacockmon. He looked closer on Omnimon's shoulders sat Joey, and David.

"The Calvary has arrived." Alex gave a chuckle at the thought, the have back up, the wont fight alone. Alex began laughing as the other digidestand reach his position.

"whats going on, Alex" Jessie looked at him oddly. He could only point to the reinforcements and laugh.

"Royal Canon" Omnimon launched a beam of holly energy out of his Gururumon hand. It collided with the back of Grand Dracmon's head. The demon looked up at the royal knight with fear in his eyes, Alex could see the fear in Dracmon from where was standing.

"Magna Blast!" Magnamon unleashed a wave of light which sliced at Dracmon. Grand Dracmon was almost finished and it was apparent he realized it, after only two dead on hits Grand Dracmon was going to loss. His arms fell to his sides and he released a grunt.

"Rainbow Shower!" Peacockmon spread his wings wide sending millions of tiny rainbow colored feathers flying into the demon. Jeriet who sat on Grand Dracmon's head simply laughed as he and his digimon disappeared into data.

"that was amazing only three hits" Jessie and Zoe said in unison, everyone else was thinking the same thing. Everyone began cheering including Reaver.

The sky Suddenly darkened, it looked as though it were maid of tiles. Green lines slowly began appearing in the sky separating it into hundred upon thousands of screens. Each of the screens began to make part of a larger screen, showing Black WarGreymon X, fighting Milleniumon. Everyone stared as Black WarGreymon launched towards the giant, only to be swatted out of the air one of the dark digimon's six arms.

"Damn it, I should have stayed with him!" Reaver yelled at himself. He looked back at the sky to see his old friend attempt to charge his "Terra Destroyer". As soon as Black WarGreymon had a chance to launch the attack he was hurled into one of the painted walls by Milleniumon's energy arms. A third digimon appeared slashed at Milleniumon's arm, causing the dark digimon to duck away from Black Wargreymon X. It was Warrior Strikemon. The two digimon kept attacking the larger, more powerful digimon in vain, none of their attacks seemed to affect him.

Reaver watched as above Milleniumon's head formed a second vortex the same that had appeared above Grand Dracmon, this time two figures descended from it. Alphamon and Examon, siting on Alphamon's shoulders were Trace's younger sisters. Alphamon held out one of his heavily armored hands.

"Digitalize of soul!" Alphamon released hundreds of large golden energy blast at Milleniumon, all of which hit. Milleniumon was completely unaffected.

"Pendragon's Glory!" Examon held his lance arm with both hands, and shot a large glowing red sphere at Milleniumon. Milleniumon looked up at the new digimon and smiled.

"good two more toys, these ones were getting boring" Milleniumon licked his lips and laughed.

* * *

Hey guys hope you enjoyed the long chapter. I was hoping to get this up earlier but was unsuccessful, and for once I don't think I need to apologize for update time. Well guys I know I said I wanted to end the story in two chapters (five chapters ago) but now I mean it, the next chapter is going to be the END of the fight with Milleniumon, then I'm going to have a chapter just to wrap everything up. I've already put out a spinoff story for this but I was wondering how many would actually like to read a sequel. (if you haven't read the first chapter of my spinoff its called "Next Generation") Any ways please review any feed back is good feed back, and like I said before feel free to criticize spelling.


	16. The End Of Darkness As We Know It

Chapter16 part 1: The odds are Grim

* * *

Black WarGreymonX lunged forwards again, both of his gauntlets ready to sink into Milleniumon's flesh. The same as before Milleniumon swatted the dragon away as he was about to impact, usually with one of his energy arms, as easy as a man swats a fly. Black WarGreymon did as he had the past five or ten times he had been thrown into the wall. He pulled himself up, and attempted the same attack again, he was thrown back again this time he stayed down.

"Black WarGreymon, Trace, shouldn't you stop now" Will shook the hybrid digimon keeping an eye on the other digimon who were attacking Milleniumon. Alphamon, and Examon had both attempted to distract the demon but with no avail, every time they had been able to get within striking distance the demon seemed to respond by throwing them into the walls of the large room. While the royal knights were trying to distract the demon Warrior Strikemon had been attempting to disarm the canon that sat on Milleniumon's back, but every time the wolf knight had been able to land a blow on the canon, one of Milleniumon's energy arms seemed to throw him to the side, as if it had a mind of its own.

"We can't, we never back down from a fight, and if we can kill him, we could become a real digidestand team" Black WarGreymonX coughed in his duel voice, Trace's voice slightly ahead of Black WarGreymon's. The dragon hybrid pulled himself up and looked at the demon, this digimon had caused all of this trouble when he could have easily taken the human and digital worlds on his own.

"Is that why your fighting, you want to be a 'real digidestand', because you don't back down from a fight! That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Will couldn't help but yell at the digimon hybrid. What he was hearing was ridicules. Trace was going to get himself and Black WarGreymon killed, maybe even both worlds.

"No" Black WarGreymonX said, only Trace's voice emerged from his mouth. "you think those are the only reasons? My family, my friends, everyone is going to die if I can't kill him" Black WarGreymon's voice faded into their speech slowly, and Trace's faded out.

"you know I never had any friends before trace and I met, I was alone, I had no one, and I don't plan on letting any of you die now." Trace's voice faded back and the hybrid walked towards the demon. He showed no fear as he approached the dark digimon. Will just stared at the dragon hybrid as he walked past.

Milleniumon happily swatted Examon away again, then Alphamon, throwing both royal knights into the marble walls, which were covered in dents. Nether knight had more than a handful of strength left. They had only been fighting for ten or twenty minuets, both had higher power levels than Black WarGreymonX, and yet he had been able to keep his strength up for almost three hours.

Examon pulled himself up on his lance, he gave a quick grunt from the pain, his entire body ached. He looked around for the girls, both had maid there way over to Will. He looked for Alphamon, Alphamon had landed a few feet away from him to his left. Alphamon pulled himself up a little easier than Examon, but still shuttered from the pain. Both knights stared at the black dragon who had taken the same hits repeatedly and still managed to get up only somewhat intact (more or less), and still be able to go straight back into another attack, only to get whipped into the same spot. Then both turned their gaze to the blue knight who still attacked Milleniumon even without his "distractions"

"this isn't going to well" Examon chuckled. Alphamon looked at him, then back to the demon. Alphamon simply closed his eyes and chuckled.

"not even two royal knights, a guardian, and a messenger." He paused to catch his breath. "Can beat this monster". His breath was becoming uneven the more he talked. He grabbed his side and looked back at the demon. "you know Examon, if we make it out of this, you and the girls can join the royal knights." he began to cough, his breath had become more uneven.

"you can digivolve again can't you?" Examon huffed. Listening to his new friend breathing so heavily was taking his breath away as well.

"yes, but it would take more energy than ether of us have to pull it off" Alphamon laughed. He dropped to his knees, and clinched his side harder.

"then we're done here" Examon laughed as he too dropped to his knees. Both digimon laughed as they fell to the ground. Both embarrassed the rest that they now felt, both digimon had fallen into a deep sleep.

Black WarGreymonX snarled seeing the knights on the ground, he wasn't snarling at the knights, he was snarling at the digimon who caused it. He snarled at Milleniumon. Milleniumon had caused this, caused both digimon to go into a comatose, he caused the death of seven demon lords, and who knows how many other digimon across multiple universes.

Milleniumon smacked Warrior Strikemon away. He glanced around, the royal knights were both in submission, the wolf knight would fallow their lead soon, but the dragon, Black WarGreymonX showed no signs of weakening, he was injured but he wasn't showing any sign of becoming weaker. He frowned at the thought, an enemy that wouldn't weaken is an enemy that can't be defeated. He wouldn't allow that, the only digimon who could overpower him were the soverigns, and Gaiamon.

"you think your so strong." Milleniumon said calm as can be. He was ready to begin the real fight, it would be a fight to the death, Milleniumon's favorite kind of fight. "have I shown you any of my special attacks?" Milleniumon asked, he hadn't even needed to use one of his weakest attacks aginst this group of weaklings, non were worthy of his weakest, except for the wolf and the dragon.

"No, but I plan to make quick work of you before you can ever use one." Black WarGreymon said quietly. He felt something grab his shoulder, Warrior Strikemon stood beside him. Both digimon looked at Milleniumon, both were ready for the final fight in the war.

Reaver watched the sky with amazement, Black WarGreymon had been thrown around millions of times and still gotten back up. Soon they wouldn't be able to keep track of the fight, they were heading into the cave the would lead them to Milleniumon.

Beelzemon clenched his fist, he wanted to fight against Milleniumon, he could be of use. "by the time we get their it would be to late" he thought to himself. He looked back to the group, everyone was depending on Trace, and Will, and he didn't like that thought. Two digidestand verses a demonic titan, the odds were against them.

* * *

The human world was no better off than the digital world. Jaden Hinata, Trace's father, knew this the second the night sky changed from dark and peaceful image full of twinkling stars and a beautiful full moon, into a large wight backdrop that surrounded the earth in it's spotless glory.

He walked threw the small town quickly, pushing past people who had wondered outside their shops, and into the street to see what they described as an eclipse. Many people were mentioning that it looked beautiful, some that it was somewhat terrifying. The older man ignored them and trucked past them, determined to reach his destination, before what he had predicted would happen.

After a few minuets of jogging threw the town pushing past shop owners and bystanders, he had made it to the edge of the woods, hopefully where the next digital gate would be. Where the dark digimon would appear, where his children would return to this world.

Once he had made it to the center of the forest, what he had predicted happened, the wight sky was slowly wiped away, replaced by a large curved video monitor, one large enough that it easily wrapped around the entire human world. The monitor soon flashed, causing many people including Jaden to flinch, the video on the screen was Black WarGreymonX, that meant Trace was fighting, not just Black Agumon, standing with a second digimon to his side, one he hadn't seen for a long time, Warrior Strikemon. Both were facing the large demon digimon, the titan of darkness, Milleniumon. The pair only had a small chance of beating the demon, a chance that no digidestand that Mr. Hinata had ever met would ever do something this risky. No digidestand except.

"Jaden, glad to see you" An older man stood behind him, hand extended. Alex Stone, an ex-guardian. The man had pitch black messy hair, and wore a black leather jacket, which was zipped up, and pure black leather jeans, held up by a silver studded belt. Jaden took his hand.

"been a long time." Mr. Hinata said as Alex's partner, GuardiAngemon, stepped out from behind one of the trees. The three watched the screen sky as small black vortexes in the sky opened releasing streams of low leveled digimon, the portals, against Mr.. Hinata's liking, blocked the view of his son fighting against the monstrosity of a digimon.

"hey I see something that could work in our favor." Alex looked the opposite direction. He stared at a large swirling golden vortex, that seemed to be three times larger than any other digital vortexes. A black animal shaped digimon slowly drifted from the. Other digimon, mostly champions and rookies, who were dropping around began to explode into data around him.

"what is it?"

"looks like" Alex paused and squinted at the digimon, it looked wolf-like. "it's Black Metalgarurumon!" Alex grinned, as did Jaden. Jaden's partner had made his way to the digital world for the first time.

* * *

"are you planing on giving up soon" Milleniumon restrained his enemies, Warrior Strikemon in one of his massive front hand, and Black WarGreymon in one of his powerful energy engulfed back hands.

"not really" Black WarGreymon chuckled. He felt everyone of his bones cracking, he couldn't stand the pain, but he still chuckled. The demon thought he could win just by hurting him. Not when he had so much more on the line, not when his friends were in danger. Black Wargreymon continued to chuckle.

Black WarGreymon quickly elbowed the back of Milleniumon's hand causing him to loosen his grip, he stabbed forwards with his dramon killer almost instantly. Milleniumon screamed in pain and dropped the dragon, and the blue knight, abandoning them to hold his now bleeding hand.

"you little!" Milleniumon paused to grunt from the pain in his hand. "you little bastered! I'll kill you slowly and painfully!" Milleniumon held his four front arms out in front of him aiming at Warrior Strikemon.

"Ultimate Fusion!" a large black orb appeared in the middle of Warrior Strikemon's chest, but instead of causing him any pain it simply changed the color of his chest to a bright dark orange, and slowly began to extend. Warrior Strikemon tightened up and prepared to leap at his opponent, but his muscles didn't respond, he stood there limply.

"I can't move!" Warrior Strikemon yelled to his teammate. He attempted to move again but only caused his arms to make a slight swinging movement. He had a quick thought, could he use a ranged move? "Lighting Ride!" clouds began to form from the moisture in the tomb like room, a few small lighting bolts struck at Milleniumon but faded away before they could cause any damage. It did just about as much as he thought it would.

"Warrior Strikemon!" Black WarGreymonX yelled to his companion.

"what is it!"

"that orb on your chest, it's growing, it seems like it grows faster when you move! So Stay Still!" Black WarGreymon charged at Milleniumon full speed his dramon killers ready to stab into the unfortunate digimon. Milleniumon poised his arms to snatch up the digimon upon reaching his destination. Black WarGreymonX slid to a stop as Milleniumon lunged forward to grab, causing the demon to fall to the floor.

"mega destroyer!" Black WarGreymonX's gauntlets swung threw the air causing waves of red and black fire to fly towards the fallen demon. Milleniumon growled as the fire hit his face, and his blue hair caught fire. Black WarGreymonX glanced back at his friend, Warrior Strikemon was completely surrounded by the black orb, everything but his head. Milleniumon took his chance and hit the dragon full force. Black WarGreymonX flew into the marble walls for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Dimension Destroyer!" Milleniumon held his four hand out front again this time closing each into a fist. The orb that surrounded Warrior Strikemon began to close in around hims with violent force.

"Corona Destroy!" A large wave of energy hit Milleniumon before he could finish his assault. He screamed in anger. He clenched his teeth together as he looked to his new opponent. Beelzemon stood in the door way to the tomb-like room, he held his canon up next to his head, the barrel of the gun was still smoking, and his wings wrapped around his waist elegantly. "hey boss!" Beelzemon gave a grin, he had wanted to say this since he started "consider this my resignation, I got it from a digimon you maid me kill, he told me something like, I would need it. Fist Of the Beast King!"

Beelzemon spread his wings and launched himself at Milleniumon. Milleniumon simply stared as his fellow demon charged at him fist glowing with a fiery aura. His eyes screamed with fear as the fiery hand logged itself between his eyes. Beelzemon smiled, Milleniumon was scared, he'd wanted to see that for a while, but his smile faded quickly. Milleniumon's fear faded and was replaced with a smile.

"did I over react, I have a bad habit of that." Milleniumon garbed Beelzemon while he was still shocked and threw him into the orb where Warrior Strikemon was completely submerged. Milleniumon's smile grew wider, then faded just has Beelzemon's had. Two streaks of color, one orange, the other blue, speed threw the small pocket dimension he had created to imprison Warrior Strikemon, and exited with Beelzemon and Warrior Strikemon in hand. Victory Greymon had Beelzemon, and GuardiAngemon held Warrior Strikemon.

* * *

Black WarGreymon, was laying propped against the wall, he was no longer Black WarGreymonX, he was his lesser form. Trace was lying next to him sucking in air.

"Trace, Black WarGreymon?" Alex Dowski looked down at his friends, Neo stood next to him.

"yeah, were alright, I think." Trace began to pull himself up but fell back in pain. His side was throbbing, maybe digimon Trace could stand that many attacks by a wall, but human Trace couldn't.

"that's his way of saying they could use a little help." Jessie appeared behind Alex. Alex nodded and helped Trace to his feet. Once Trace was eye level Jessie pulled back her hand and smacked him as hard as she could in the face.

"what the hell was that for!" Trace yelled. Black WarGreymon chuckled behind his back. Trace gave him a quick glare.

"That was for almost being killed you idiot!" Jessie yelled back. Trace's expression went blank. Before he knew it she had her arms wrapped around, her head resting in on his chest, and she had tears in her eyes. He stared back at the girl and put his arms around her.

"It's okay, Jess, I'm fine, Black WarGreymon's fine." he paused. "but we're not done yet, me and Black WarGreymon still have to end this, and I think I know how."

"please don't, don't go back! Victory Greymon and the others can handle this!" she sobbed. she looked at him closely, her tears were falling quicker, he was bleeding badly, and she was pretty sure that he had some broken ribs. She pulled away from him slightly, just far enough that she could see his eyes.

"I have to, Victory Greymon, Beelzemon, Warrior Strikemon their all to weak. If I don't everyone could die, not just the digital world, but our friends, and the human world too. If we don't end this then it could be worse than anyone ever could have imagined."

"if you have to then at lest promise me you'll come back alive." her tears were lightening but nether noticed. They both closed their eyes and moved closer until their lips pressed against each other softly. For a moment both had forgotten about the war raging behind them, the only thing ether noticed was the other. After what felt like an eternity the pulled away slowly.

"Don't worry, now I have more of a reason than ever to come back" Trace said softly, he took his arms away from her and looked at Alex who had watched the event.

"not that I don't enjoy watching you too makeout but, we have a world or two to save!" Alex held his digivice out towards Black WarGreymon, who seemed to harbor worse injurers than Trace by far. A small beam of light hit Black WarGreymon, and the digimon's wounds seemed to vanish, Black WarGreymon pulled himself off the wall and walked up next to Trace.

"ready, Partner?" Trace asked. Trace and Black WarGreymon looked at Milleniumon.

"of course, you think we can kill him with this?" Black WarGreymon asked sarcastically.

"no! I just wanted to make a bunch of pretty lights before we die a insane, honorable, horribly painful death!" Trace responded with double the sarcasm. Both continued forward each moving closer until the light of digivolution pulled them both back to their X form.

"well, I hope this works" Black WarGreymonX said as he floated towards marble the ceiling.

**Quick intermission!** Once I reached this point in the chapter I felt as though I couldn't fit all of this into one chapter, so I've decided to make this two chapters, sorta, so everyone could have a longer chapter, and could give anyone a break if they wanted to take a few min off reading!

* * *

Chapter 16 part 2: The Guardian of Gods

* * *

"everyone!" Black WarGreymonX shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the room looked at him, even the royal knights who seemed as though they would never be lured out of their comatose had awaken to hear out the black dragon. Even the titan of a digimon, Milleniumon stared at the newly healed 'black knight digimon'. "everyone send me all of your energy not just your hatred, but all of your energy!" Black WarGreymonX held his arms in the air collecting all the negative emotions they had into a large red and black ball which was pushing it's way threw the ceiling, now it was up to the others to feed him the rest of their emotions, hope, love, fear, all of their emotions.

All the digimon looked up at the digimon hybrid who commanded them. Beelzemon was the first to hold his hands to the air, he began to think of all of the things he hated, what he liked, anything that would give him a emotional response. The others looked at him awkwardly, then Victory Greymon held his arms into the air, he thought of the taste of ramen, of fighting GuardiAngemon, and being able to digivolve. NeoFlamedramon held his arms to the air, he began to think of all the friends he had made since Alex had found him in the digital world, in a beautiful cathedral. Warrior Strikemon thought of the friends he would soon see in Japan, and the friends he had when he wand will were in the dark sea. GuardiAngemon thought of the perfect fight he would have with his new friend. The Royal knights all thought of how they would help the digital world, even Magnamon, Peacockmon and Examon. Komodomon thought of his friends, especially Boltmon. Zeed Gururumon simply thought of Zoe.

The ball of their emotions had penetrated at lest twenty feet threw the ceiling by now. It was no longer red and black, it was swirling with different colored emotions, red, black, blue, purple, orange, green, wight, yellow, gray, and even a little strip of pink. All the emotional energy their friends could provide was floating gracefully above their head. Trace and Black WarGreymon only had one chance, and they knew it would ether kill Milleniumon or drain all the energy the had.

Milleniumon looked in awe at the sphere of energy, he didn't know the pathetic digidestand and his pet digimon could really collect all of his, let alone everyone's energy, and then yet again focus it into a single sphere of energy. He knew the name of the attack, Hades force, that was what it was called when it was maid of hate, Posiden force, when maid of positive energy.

Black WarGreymonX closed his eyes and focused on the energy, he had never needed to use an attack like this, he had hoped he would never have to, he knew he could though, it would use all of his strength, but it would end the demon.

"Olympian Force!" Black WarGreymon Threw the sphere of hope, hate, and love, and fell to the ground. The sphere flew at its target. Milleniumon couldn't dodge this attack, he couldn't deflect this attack, he knew this, and he accepted it. He accepted his fate easily, he didn't attempt anything. Everything seemed to explode into thousands of bits of data, the room they were in had completely disappeared, light was bright, but as Black WarGreymonX fell he noticed they were outside.

As he hit the ground he gave a single grunt and closed his eyes. He had done it, it was finally over. He was laying limply on the ground, as the other digimon, and digidestand drew closer. They all surrounded him each talking at once, excluding Zoe, and Reaver. Something wasn't right to him. He heard a stomp on the ground, it was to loud to be the others, not one of them was large enough to make that noise. He opened his eyes, they sky was fuzzy everything looked fuzzy, the sky was still like hundreds large TV screens, and Milleniumon was still on them.

He pulled himself up and looked around, Milleniumon was standing in a cloud of dust at the bottom of the large mountain in which the marble room had been hidden. He was absorbing the data that made up the room they had been in only a few minuets before.

Black WarGreymon tried to pull himself up with no avail. He was grounded, he couldn't even re-close his eyes.

* * *

Jaden watched the sky closely as Black Metalgarurumon shot a beam of icy breath threw a large group of Goblinmon who had charged them. Black Metalgarurumon and GuardiAngemon had cleared the entire town of thousands of evil digimon, and only in two hours.

"he needs our help." Jaden said softly rubbing the black wolf's head. The metal armor that maid up the digimon's head was cool, and it comforted him.

"i can't go back, if I could, I would help." the wolf said as if he had disappointed Mr. Hinata.

"it's not your fault, can you send him your digivolution data?" Mr. Hinata asked quickly looking at his companion.

"we probably could." Alex said walking up from behind him.

"then we have to" Jaden replied simply. He and Alex both held up ancient, brutal looking digivices, to the sky two small beams of light ran threw the sky, as each caused it's own vortex into the digital world, the two digimon who stood behind them shrank into their rookie stages, Black Metalgarurumon into Gabumon, and GuardiAngemon into Patamon. Each had hope that their digivolutions would aid the dragon hybrid digimon.

* * *

Anubismon looked at the sky and watched as Milleniumon absorbed the energy out of the air becoming bigger and stronger, as did Shieldmon. Both digimon's hearts sank as the demon laughed pulling in the energy of the demon lords who were captive there, and even the mountain and tomb it's self.

The group had just made their way out of the Primary Village when they had stopped to watch their friends, neither of the digimon had enough power to help.

"Arel, Tyler?" Shieldmon looked expectantly at the tamers, who only responded with a curious look.

"what is it buddy?" Arel asked.

"you need to send our energy to Trace!" Shieldmon said bouncing up and down on the ground.

"what?" Arel was shocked that the baby digimon wanted to send his energy to the battered digidestand.

"send our energy to Trace, he can use it, there's something different about him, something that wasn't there last time I saw him." the little digimon paused. "he knows what he's fighting for, he knows that he's risking his life for his friends, he has...love." the digimon said squeakily.

"but you're a baby digimon you don't have enough energy to spare." Arel argued, he knew he would lose this argument.

"we have to" Tyler said putting a hand on his shoulder. He nodded back reluctantly. Both held their digivices in the direction they had last seen trace. The direction where they had split up with Trace and Will, when their two strongest members went to finish, the now good, Reaver. The digivices shot thin beams of light in the direction. Anubismon instantly turned back to Labramon, and Shieldmon began to snore, he had fallen asleep in the cold grass. Arel picked up the baby and cradled him his his arms. He looked up at the sky before whispering to himself.

"kick his butt Trace"

* * *

Black WarGreymonX struggled still trying to close his eyes. He caught the sight out of the corner of his eye, four beams of golden light, the same light digimon were surrounded in when they digivolved, were heading towards him, he knew it was aimed at him the beams seemed to whisper a silent message to him, something like "kick his but Trace", "You better not die kid", "You can do it Trace", "Kill that monster, son". He recognized three out of four of the messages, Tai, Arel, and his father. The beams were restoring his strength. He stood easily and allowed the beams to finish their duty.

The others watched in fear as the beams of light slowly found their target. Each of the digidestand as if on instinct held out their digivice and allowed their digimon's final bits of energy , the only thing holding their digimon in their current form forms, to slip into the digidestand.

A small amount of the light slipped around the hybrids neck, as the other digimon reverted to their rookie forms, even the royal knights reverted, except for Omnimon, who still lent all of his digivolution energy to the digidestand. Victory Greymon to Agumon, Beelzemon to Impmon, NeoFlamedramon to NeoVeemon, a wight Veemon, Magnamon to Veemon so on and so forth. The light around Black WarGreymonX's neck dispersed quickly revealing a new crest and tag, unlike most the tag was pure black, and the symbol on the crest was one that not even Will had seen before, a fancy golden cross with a crystal blue skull siting in front of it the skull had the word "save" in tiny letters that could barely be maid out.

"what sort of crest is that" Impmon asked looking at it awkwardly. He quickly turned his attention back towards Milleniumon who was now walking slowly toward the digidestand.

"the crest of the ascended" Black WarGreymonX spoke slowly, in a much lower tone than he had before threw both Trace's and Black WarGreymon's voices. "I'm going to use it to destroy this darkness once and for all". His voices had fused completely together, he had become one voice, one mind.

"Black WarGreymonX Ascent digivolve" his voice seemed to echo as he said this. His armor became pail silver and every gap in his armor where his black skin had once shown had filled in with a new piece of glowing golden armor, his feet were completely replaced by a knights golden metal shoes. His dramon killers sank into his arms the blades moved to the side of the gauntlets so they lined the back of his arm, and revealing his hands, which had also been covered in armor. Two large wings shaped and positioned the same as Black WarGreymon's normal wings only larger extended from his shoulder blades each had a long black cape with a cross painted across the fabric. His head had changed the most dramatically, his snout had shortened into the shape of a human's head, still keeping it silver with its three horns, and eyes wholes, but the eyes had moved down to the center of his head and sat the way the would in a human, from the WarGreymon skull cap down was a royal knights helmet. Unlike most royal knights though he was the same size as an average human, and had twelve DigiCores floating around his wings, and capes.

"Stardust Greymon" the digimon's voice showed no sign of ether Trace or Black WarGreymon ever existing in his body, it was older, as if it belonged to a man in his forties who had a mid evil accent .

The digimon ascended into the sky, it turned a dark black immediately it completely disposed of the screen of a sky that had been there a moment before, it was covered in hundreds of stars glowing and showing off their lights. Stardust Greymon pointed towards the smallest star he could see, the star flickered for a moment before it disappeared a small beam of light as bright as the star had been appeared in Stardust Greymon's hand, he clenched the beam in his fist, small flickering pieces the beam exploded off. A long glowing silver blade with a golden hilt sat in it's place.

Milleniumon looked at the knight with disgust. He stood still waiting for the digimon to descend and face him head on. Just as Milleniumon thought Stardust Greymon floated down to the demon, no emotions showed Stardust's Silver moon like eyes.

"Milleniumon, you have cause to much destruction threw out this peaceful world, to avenge these acts, I must take your life" Stardust pointed the tip of his sword at Milleniumon. He was ready to destroy the demon, it would only take a few precise strikes.

"Your sword can't even hurt me" Milleniumon said spreading his arms out to his side. He felt a quick pain in his left energy arm, and Stardust Greymon was gone. "your doing this again, you cowered" Milleniumon chuckled and felt a second sharp pain this one came from his opposite energy arm, Stardust Greymon was standing in front of him with his back turned, with his sword hanging at his side. Milleniumon lunged with his two energy arms, but nothing happened, he looked at his sides, both of his energy arms were laying on the ground twitching blood was dripping out of his shoulders.

"my sword just took both of your arms, it can hurt you" Stardust's voice showed more emotion, it mostly showed pity.

Milleniumon began to panic, this digimon had taken his two most powerful arms in less than ten seconds. He held his remaining four arms out in front of himself and attacked "Ultimate Fusion!" the small energy orb formed on Stardust's chest but he easily moved towards the demon.

Milleniumon shook in disbelief and staggered backwards, until he felt another mountain one that sat opposite to his old base, against his back. "Dimension Destroyer!" Milleniumon held his arms out again and quickly pulled his hands into fists, causing the sphere that now surrounded Stardust's entire being, to implode in on him. Stardust Greymon didn't even move as the dimension around him crashed in on him.

Milleniumon's fear washed away as his opponent disappeared in the void he had created. He laughed, he had almost been killed. He closed his eyes and lifted his head to the sky he laughed harder. He opened his eyes quickly sensing something was wrong. Silver armor floated above his head, Stardust Greymon had escaped and was now holding his sword to Milleniumon's forehead.

"Milleniumon, you have harmed the digital world to many times to be aloud to live. Final Destination!" Stardust's sword slowly sank into Milleniumon's head, the demon simply stood there speechless. Stardust Greymon pulled his sword out, it had not harmed Milleniumon, that wasn't the point of the attack. A small amount of Milleniumon's blood leaked out onto his forehead in the shape of the Japanese word for "guilty". Milleniumon gave a groan as he began to turn into hundreds of strands of data, ever bit of which was being absorbed by Stardust Greymon.

"your punishment is the loss of your life" Stardust Greymon said under his breath as he descended to the ground. He looked back up at his friends, they were all starring at him, as if they had seen a sovereign fighting the Demon, Milleniumon

He looked back at the ground where Milleniumon had been killed. He walked towards his friends who waited at the top of the mountain, it had been a long dangerous day, it was time that they got some sleep, in the morning he would take all of them back home, but first they would find Arel and Tyler.

* * *

Hey guys this was an extra long chapter because I had extra time, and I really felt like finishing up the battle. I still have one more chapter to go! I do want to thank all of you for sticking with the story, especially Dowski, and NovelistOfTheSky for helping me out, threw their stories, and reviews! I will get another chapter for my other story Next Generation here soon, but now I'm trying to focus on finishing this one! Please review!


	17. End of the War

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had a few problems lately, anyways I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review! Also Me, NovelistOfTheSky and Dowski are looking a female main character for our series, and we were all wondering if anyone wanted to submit their own, although all three of us would need full use of the character, for anyone who wants to offer one the form we would like it in will be at the bottom of the page. For anyone who had submitted a character that appeared in this story, I was wondering if you could send me a new outfit for them, for the next story.

* * *

Chapter 17: End of The War

* * *

Stardust Greymon sighed as he approached his group, he had used little of his energy to destroy the titan demon, but he had felt lightheaded. He looked down at his armor, golden energy was streaming off his armor in tendrils, each tendril aiming for one of the digimon that stood at the top of the hill.

Every member of the group was watching him eyes filled with amazement, as each digimon slowly changed into their final digivolution, as the golden tendrils surrounded them in a brilliant golden light. He looked from face to face, each one watched their digimon as it changed. Only one face was on him. Jessie broke away from the group and walked towards him.

"your back." Jessie said. a smile spread across her face.

"was there ever any doubt?" Stardust Greymon's voice began to fade into Trace's. Jessie ran at the digimon hybrid, and wrapped her arms around him. He put his armored arms around her, she was surprised to feel warm arms around her instead of the cold metal she was expecting, she pushed the thought aside and went back to the embrace.

"just don't do that again."

"I won't promise anything" Stardust pulled away quickly. The world began to dim. He was loosing consciousness, and he knew it. His armor clanked as he dropped to the ground and everything went black.

* * *

Trace stood in the middle of a moon lit field. Three white thrones stood in a triangle around him, circle patterns were burned in the ground between and around them. He couldn't remove his gaze from the thrones, each had a symbol engraved in the seat, the one to his left was a sun, to the right a moon, and to his back a symbol that resembled a black star. Each throne was lit softly by the glowing stars above.

"nice to see you here, finally." a deep voice that seemed knightly echoed from behind the throne with the black star. Trace turned quickly to the voice. The chair that had been empty only seconds before was now filled. A black knight with armor similar to Black Wargreymon's, with the exception of golden plates of armor where Black Wargreymon's skin had shown, and having his skull helm extend into a knight's.

"oh great, should I assume that your another digimon who's going to tell me and Black Wargreymon what to do?" Trace looked him over again. At first impression he thought the digimon looked like another sovereign, or self proclaimed sovereign, something seemed different at second glance. He seemed to have a friendly air around him, not a controlling or commanding one.

"no." the digimon answered simply. He put his head to the side and rested it on his fist. "I'm just here to help you and Black Wargreymon. This place was made from your dreams. My name is Stardust Greymon."

"Stardust Greymon?" Trace gave the knight a strange look.

"yes, I am the farthest evolved version of you and Black Wargreymon. A mixture of both of your feelings and emotions." The knight shifted in his seat so that he was siting straight up. "This is a place you can come where I can give you advice or help."

"where's Black Wargreymon?" Trace looked back at the two empty thrones. A dark shape moved behind the throne with the moon seat. Black Wargreymon lunged from behind the chair launching himself at the knight digimon, his dramon killers each ready to slash the knight into thousands of little pieces. The knight easily lifted his hand and caught the dragon by the head. Stardust gave a little laugh before throwing the dragon into the moon throne.

"that explain that question?" Stardust Greymon's hand fell back on the armrest of the throne.

"where the hell am I?" Black Wargreymon growled at his knightly counterpart. He looked at Trace and calmed.

"let me start from the beginning." Stardust Greymon gave a sigh and directed Trace to the final throne. "it all began when you were created, Black Wargreymon." Stardust wiped his hand threw the air in front of him. An image of the dark spires used by Arukenimon to create him appeared in the air.

"you see when you were created, Arukenimon hadn't intended for you to become self aware, she had used to many dark spires. Each dark spire had enough data to create one digimon, you were created from one hundred."

"yes I know that!" Black Wargreymon growled at the knight again. Stardust ignored his counterpart easily

"since you were created from so many you were able to gain your own consciousness, and your own heart. The dark spires filled you with dark energy, and as you know most digimon use positive energy to reach their greater forms." Stardust gave a pause."But you still had excess data, data that you were unable to use due to your negative energy, that is until you sacrificed yourself to seal the digital gate. Once you did that your excess data was able to be used, most was used to turn you into a real digimon instead of a dark spire digimon."

"yes, yes, we already know this!" Black Wargreymon snarled, he didn't like this knight.

"but do you know what happened to the other half?" Stardust said yet again ignoring the dragons rage. Black Wargreymon calmed slightly.

"no, I thought it had just disappeared, or been put back into the digital world."

"it was sent to the sovereign digimon and used to create me." Stardust Greymon continued on with his explanation.

* * *

Trace smiled as they approached their exit, it seemed like they had been gone forever, of course it was only a little over a day, but wars really take a lot out of a person. The group had met up with Arel and Tai an hour or so before hand.

"were finally in the clear" Trace said throwing his arms behind his head. He looked ahead, a small computer screen was laying only twenty feet in front of them. A wave of joy came over him. He hadn't expected a war to come out of tracking down the source of the recent digimon attacks.

"I wouldn't say that." Trace looked back at the royal knight, Omnimon. The royal knight had stopped in his tracks, the other knights, minus Alphamon, had done the same. Alphamon looked at his partner with a grim look.

"what do you mean by that?" Trace asked. He looked from Omnimon to Alphamon then back again.

"Gennai would like to speak with you." Omnimon said. The white knight averted his eyes from Trace's, as if they would kill him with the slightest glimpse.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Alphamon asked. He had little emotion in his voice.

"Gennai had wished to keep it a secret, until he was sure Milleniumon was" Omnimon paused for a moment to look at Trace. "until Milleniumon was neutralized." The white knight turned from the group.

"Where's the old man then?" Trace looked around. He had expected Gennai to appear as soon as his name was mentioned. To be honest he was glad to see Gennai was no where to be seen, the old man had always meant trouble.

"He'll be here in a matter of minuets, he told me that only Will, Trace, Jessie, Alex, Reaver, David, Joey, and the Twins must stay." the knight watched the expressions of the digidestand change. He noted that Will, Trace, and Reaver had become tense as soon as they herd their names, while the others seemed unaffected.

"actually I'm already here. Thank you Omnimon." Gennai smiled as he walked over a hill in the distance. "the rest of you may go back home, your friends will join you here in a matter of moments." Gennai gave them a large smile. After a moment Leya began to herd them towards the digital gate.

"what exactly do you want old man?" Reaver's voice was harsh.

"well you see I have a few jobs for you." Gennai looked at The twins Joey and David. "you three and your digimon are going to be sent to join the royal knights. Recently they have lost a few members. You are their permanent replacements."  
Omnimon gave him a questioning look, but did not complain. Alphamon simply gave a node of approval. Both went to stand behind their new teammates.

"Alex and Will, I'm sending you back to Japan, you will be needed there soon, Trace you will meet up with them in a matter of months. For now, Trace, I want you and Reaver to go to the Messenger's headquarters to get it back on it's feet." Gennai now looked to Jessie. "you will stay and lead the American digidestand in Trace's absence."

"we can do that." Trace looked at the others, then back to Gennai. "when do you want us to go?"

"now" Gennai said simply. The old man turned and walked to the knights.  
Omnimon extended his sword and slashed the air. A golden rift appeared in the sky Gennai gave a thank you and disappeared into the beautiful golden light. Omnimon looked back at his new knights expectantly for a moment before they walked into the light fallowed by Alphamon. Omnimon stayed at the entrance to the rift.  
"next time we see you two" Omnimon pointed his sword at Will then to Trace. "We won't be working together." Omnimon turned and entered the rift.

* * *

Jessie grunted as she landed on the pile of digidestand and digimon that lay in Trace's small room. She was glad that the digimon had degenerated upon entering the real world, if they hadn't they would have had a few fatalities from swords,spikes, or teeth. She crawled over a few of the others before she could reach the door.  
Everyone sighed as they slid out into the hallway. They had been laying and a tangled heap for almost five minuets before Jessie had made her way back. They sat and caught their breath each glad to be back in the real world.

Both Mr. Hinata, and Alex Stone looked at the group awkwardly, their digimon behind them did the same. Mr. Hinata looked over the group quickly realizing that Trace, Sierra, and Tory weren't among the group.

"Gennai talked to them, didn't he" Mr. Hinata said automatically, although it was obvious the old piece of data had.

"he did, the girls are with the royal knights, and Trace and Reaver are going to get the Messengers back together." Jessie gave a sad look. She had hoped that Trace would have some time off, so they could spend some time together.

"They'll be back" Mr. Hinata helped Jessie up.

"I know" Jessie had a small smile now. He digivice began chiming. She pulled the small device out of her pocket to see a message, without realizing it she began to read it out loud. "hey Jess I'll be back in about a week, I guess we'll have about a week off at a time. See you then. Love Trace." her smile grew.

* * *

If you would like to submit a female Digidestined Oc please follow this form.  
Name:  
age (must be over 16):

nationality and home town:

appearance (good detail):

Background (good detail):

Personality (very good detail):

Special notes (are they a guardian, ex-rouge digidestined, dark digidestined , new type of digidestined?):

Crest/attribute :

Digimon :

personality :

intraining / rookie/champion / ultimate / mega.

We look forward to your enteries!


End file.
